Britain's Finest:The Braddock Twins
by DahliaxBell
Summary: The Professor has to pick up a new recruit from England after her power goes haywire, but ends up with double trouble twins with the X Gene, please R&R! New Chapters up, finally finished!
1. Uncontrolled

Britain's Finest:  
The Braddock Twins  
  
Kurt banged on his locker. "Come on!" He yelled, frustratingly.  
  
He turned the knob to unlock the locker again. He put in his combination, and the locker didn't budge. "Hey Kurt!" Kitty smiled, walking towards him.  
  
"I hate my locker, Kitty. My book is in there. And I'm late for history!" He snapped.  
  
Kitty smirked, and looked around her. No one else was around. She phased her hand through the locker, and pulled out his book. "Here you go!" She grinned, handing the book to him.  
  
"Thanks, Kitty, I owe you one!" Kurt smiled.  
  
"No problem!" She grinned.  
  
Kurt ran off towards his history class. Kitty saw Jean walk by her. She ran to catch up with Jean. "Hey!" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Oh, hey Kitty!" Jean said.  
  
"So, when is the Professor heading to England?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He's flying out there with Storm, Beast, and Logan tonight." Jean explained. "Apparently, cerebro caught on to two mutants out there." Jean said.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jean shook her head. "Nope. The Professor hasn't said anything on who they were. Just that one is a telepath and telekinetic, and the other had flight and super human strength."  
  
They walked by Peter, who stood at his locker. "Hey Peter!" Jean greeted.  
  
Peter turned around and smiled, "Hey girls! What's going on?"  
  
Kitty stopped, and held her books close to her chest. She blushed, and smiled at him, "Oh nothing. So, what do you guys say, we hold a little party at the mansion tonight?"  
  
Peter looked at Jean, then back at Kitty. "I don't know, short stuff. We could get in trouble." Peter sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and after the last party fiasco, I don't feel like getting in trouble again. And this time, we're not falling for you and Kurt's little tricks." Jean sighed.  
  
Peter closed his locker, and threw his back pack strap over his shoulder. "Well, I'm off to class. I'll see you girls later." He smiled.  
  
Kitty watched Peter walk away. "Oh, he is so handsome." Kitty gushed.  
  
Jean put her hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Remember, he's dating Tara Potter."  
  
Kitty sighed, "Yeah, I know. But, I could still look."  
  
Kitty walked down the hallway with Jean.  
  
Elizabeth looked out towards the grassy knoll, from the atrium. She wrapped her arms around her bent up knees, and then placed her chin on top of her knees. She stared at her twin brother, Brian, and her older brother Jamie, as they played a rough game of English football. She closed her eyes, and buried her face onto her knees. She sighed as she remembered the night before..  
  
Elizabeth turned her head in her sleep, as she dreamt of her father's recent death. She dreamt of the explosion in his lab. She sensed something was terribly wrong, as she ran towards the manor. When she stepped into the manor, she saw the door to her father's lab below, closed, and locked. "Daddy?" She called.  
  
She entered the combination to the lab, and saw fire rush up towards her from the stairs leading down to the lab. She screamed, and slammed the door. She rushed to the phone to call the fire department.  
  
Elizabeth turned her head again, and began to cry as she dreamt. "Daddy!" She cried in her sleep.  
  
She cried out in her sleep, as her room began to shake violently. As always, since she's had her nightmares, her mother rushed into her room. Her mother rushed to her bedside, and attempted to shake her daughter awake. Brian rushed into the room. "Betsy! Wake up, darling!" Her mother said.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't open her eyes. Suddenly, her mother was levitated into the air, and thrown towards the window leading outside. "Betsy!" Her mother screamed.  
  
"Mum!" Brian yelled, as he flew out the window.  
  
Brian flew down towards his mother, and then, swooped down and caught her in his arms. He flew to the ground below, and placed his mother on her feet. "I think it'll be best if I wake her up this time, mum." He said.  
  
His mother nodded, and Brian flew back towards the broken window that his mother flew through. He flew into the room, and saw that Elizabeth had sat up, and was staring at the window. He sat next to her at her bedside, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Betsy!" He said, to get her attention.  
  
"Brian, what have I done?!" She gasped.  
  
Elizabeth looked behind her, as her mother placed her hand on her shoulder. "Darling, are you alright?" Her mother asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at her, and took the cup of tea her mother offered. "Yes, mum. I was just thinking about what happened." She sighed.  
  
Her mother sat next to her. Elizabeth stared at the cup of tea in her hands. "Mum, I'm very sorry about last night. I honestly didn't know that it would go that far." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Her mother placed her hand on Elizabeth's knee. "Oh, heavens to Betsy! Darling, I understand. I was just lucky Brian was in the room with me." Her mother smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, "Mum, I could have killed you! How could anything justify for what I had done?"  
  
Her mother sighed, and looked at her. "My darling, I believe the time has come for me to accept the fact that you do need help with your gift." She began.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her mother uneasily. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, remember Charles Xavier? The one who helped your father and I find you when you were kidnapped?" Her mother asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, the man from New York in America?"  
  
Her mother nodded, "Yes. That's the one. Darling, he's just like you and Brian. He has what your father had; the X Gene. It's an extra gene in your DNA that gives you these unique gifts. That's of course why you were kidnapped as a child. But, darling, Professor Xavier has an institute in New York for others like you and Brian. He can help you control your gifts. I had called him last night after our episode, and he's flying out today to speak with you."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and looked out towards her brothers in the field in front of them. "Mum, I'm not leaving," She looked at her mother, "I won't know anyone! I can't go by myself!"  
  
Elizabeth's mother rubbed her daughter's back, "Darling, give Professor Xavier a chance. He may be able to help you. I just don't want you possibly hurting yourself. And, you're under a lot of stress here. You need to at least get away for a few days. Just to let yourself heal from your father's recent death." Her mother smiled.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and drank her tea. 


	2. Visit to Braddock Manor

Visit To Braddock Manor  
  
Charles sat in his wheelchair, as he moved towards the front door leading to the vast mansion in front of them. Storm rang the doorbell. Soon, the door was opened by a butler. "Hello, we're here to see Mrs. Braddock. We're from the Xavier Institute." Storm introduced.  
  
The butler ushered them in, "Ah, yes. Please; come in. My Lady has been expecting you." The butler smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Charles smiled, as he moved into the foyer of the mansion. Storm followed.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, or eat?" The butler asked.  
  
"No thank you." The two guests smiled.  
  
"This way." The butler said, leading the two towards the study.  
  
Storm and Charles followed. Storm sat on one of the couches next to Charles' wheelchair. "I will alert Lady Braddock that you have arrived." The butler smiled.  
  
The butler walked out of the room. Storm looked around her. She noticed a large family portrait above the fireplace mantle. She walked to it. She saw an older man and woman sitting in chairs in the front. Both with blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw two young teenagers standing behind them, with another young man in the middle of the two. She saw that the girl in the photo had jet black long hair, with an exotic face, and brown eyes. She saw the young teenage boy next to her with short, blonde spiked hair, and blue eyes. The young man between them had clean cut brown hair, and blue eyes. "Is this the girl, Charles?" Storm asked.  
  
Charles looked at the photo. "Yes; Elizabeth Braddock. The last time she saw me, she was only eleven years old. She was kidnapped by a clan of ninja terrorists as a child. She was missing for years. When I finally found her, they had reformed her body to resemble an Asian. I helped reform her mind to a normal state, but I could do nothing for her body. The young man standing next to her is her twin brother, Brian."  
  
Storm sighed, and walked back to her seat. She sat down, "They look nothing alike."  
  
"I know. Elizabeth's modeling career in England had skyrocketed, but she went through some tough moments trying to cope with her transformation." Charles explained.  
  
They looked up, as they heard someone walk into the room. "Professor!" They heard.  
  
Lady Braddock smiled, as she walked towards him. She bent down, to kiss him on the cheek hello. "Lady Braddock, a pleasure!" Charles smiled.  
  
"Always!" Lady Braddock smiled.  
  
She looked at the woman who stood up from her seat. She smiled, and held out her hand. "My name is Yvonne Braddock." She smiled, shaking Storm's hand.  
  
Storm smiled, "My name is Ororo Monroe. I'm also known as Storm."  
  
"Pleasure!" Yvonne smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked into the room, and walked in. She saw the familiar man in the wheelchair that had helped her as a child so many years ago. "Hello, Professor." She smiled.  
  
The three looked at her. Elizabeth walked towards him, and kissed him hello. "Elizabeth; it's been a long time!" Charles smiled.  
  
"Yes, it has." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Storm. She held her hand out, and shook Storm's hand, "I'm Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Betsy."  
  
"Pleasure, Elizabeth. My name is Ororo Monroe. I'm also known as Storm, at the institute."  
  
Elizabeth sat down on the couch across from them. Her mother sat next to her. "Well, Elizabeth. It looks like your powers have grown since I've last seen you." Charles began.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and folded her hands. "Professor, I didn't know all of that would go so far." Elizabeth said.  
  
Charles smiled, "Elizabeth, that's alright. That's why I built my institute. To help others like yourself to control your powers."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "Professor, I don't know. I mean, ever since my father's death, I've been having nightmares every night. I don't know if I would be an endangerment to your other students."  
  
Charles leaned forward, "Elizabeth, there is another girl at my institute with the same powers as yourself. She can help you control it. Believe me, when she has nightmares, her bedroom shakes as well."  
  
Brian walked into the room. He smiled, "Professor! So good to see you again!"  
  
Charles looked up at him, and smiled, "Brian! You've grown so much!"  
  
Brian shook Charles' hand. "Thank you!", He looked at Storm, and shook her hand, "Brian Braddock." He introduced.  
  
"Ororo Monroe." Storm smiled.  
  
Brian sat on the other side of his twin sister. Charles turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Now, Elizabeth, there is a place for you at my institute. What I would definitely think would be good, is if you come out to Bayville, and take a look at what we do; just to see if it suits you." Charles smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Brian. "I'm not going without you." She said to him, telepathically.  
  
Brian smiled, as he heard his sister. Brian looked at her, and gestured his head towards the Professor. They both looked at him. "Professor, I can't leave without Brian. He's my twin. I can't be separated from him." Elizabeth explained.  
  
Charles looked at Brian and smiled, "Well, I understand, Brian, that you have gifts of your own?"  
  
Brian nodded, and grinned. "Yes, sir! I would be happier around Elizabeth, though." Brian smiled, then looked at his sister, "Just so I can keep an eye out for her."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her brother, and looked at Charles. Charles smiled, "Very well. Brian, there is definitely a place for you at the institute. Your gifts would be a very valuable asset to our team."  
  
Elizabeth and Brian looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Yvonne waited for her children to come down the stairs in the foyer. Jamie came out of the library, and stood next to his mother. He looked at her, and she sighed. "Jamie, I don't know if I can separate from any of you. Am I making the right decision?" Yvonne sighed.  
  
Jamie put his arm around his mother. "Mum, Betsy needs help with her gifts. The Professor seems to be our best bet. I don't want Betsy to hurt herself or others." Jamie said.  
  
Brian and Elizabeth walked down the staircase with their duffel bags in their hands. They reached their mother and brother in the foyer. "Well." Brian sighed.  
  
Jamie hugged his younger siblings. Elizabeth and Brian hugged him in return. "You two call when you get there. Please; keep in touch." Jamie sighed.  
  
They broke away from each other, and Yvonne looked at her twins. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she hugged them both. "Oh, my twins!" She sighed.  
  
"Bye mum!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
Yvonne kissed her daughter on her head, and then kissed her son on his cheek. "Don't worry. The Professor will help you two," She broke away to look at them, "You two have fun, and stay out of trouble."  
  
Brian grinned. He picked up his bag, and waited for his sister to walk with him outside. Elizabeth looked at her mother, and smiled, "I love you, mum."  
  
"I love you too, my darling." Yvonne smiled.  
  
Yvonne and Jamie watched Elizabeth and Brian walk out of the door, and to the Velocity Helicopter waiting outside for them. They waved to each other, before the twins loaded onto the Helicopter. Jamie put his arm around his mother, as they watched the Velocity start up, and fly away from them.  
  
Scott walked into the mansion from the carport. Evan flew by him on his skateboard. "Hey! Watch it!" Scott snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" Evan grinned back at him.  
  
Evan slammed into someone, and he fell on top of them on the floor. "Get off of me, Porcupine!" He heard.  
  
He looked down below him on the floor. "Oh, sorry Rogue!" He grinned.  
  
Rogue pushed him off of her. "Creep!" She snapped, as she stood to her feet.  
  
She lifted her nose in the air, and walked away towards the kitchen. "Evan, be careful, the Professor's bringing in some new recruits, okay?" Scott warned, before walking towards the staircase.  
  
Evan sighed, and picked up his skateboard. He walked towards the front door. "You all are so uptight!" He snapped.  
  
Scott walked up the stairs, and sighed as he saw Kurt sliding down the railing of the staircase. "Kurt, be careful!" Scott snapped, continuing to walk up the stairs.  
  
Kurt looked back at him, smiling. Not watching where he was going, he flew through Kitty, as she phased herself, and onto the floor. He looked back up at her. "Thanks for not warning me, Kitty!" He snapped.  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Sorry!"  
  
Peter rushed into the mansion from the back area. "Hey! The Professor's back!" He snapped.  
  
"Good, new people! Hopefully they're not as weird as ya'all are!" Rogue snapped, walking out of the kitchen. 


	3. The New Members

The New Members  
  
Peter and Scott walked into Charles' office. They saw the rest of the team sitting in their seats. Peter looked up, and noticed two teenagers standing next to Charles. He stared at the girl. He sat down on one of the couches, not taking his eyes off of her. "All of you, I would like for you to meet Brian and Elizabeth Braddock; twins from England." Charles introduced.  
  
"Hi." Brian shyly said.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the unfamiliar faces around her. "These students are known as the X Men. They also have unique gifts as well." Charles smiled.  
  
Elizabeth noticed the young teenage boy staring at her from one of the couches. He was largely built; with short, spiked black hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Let me introduce the team," Charles began, "There is Scott Summers."  
  
Scott looked up at them, and smiled. Brian and Elizabeth looked at each other, then back at him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Oh, that has to do with my power. I project energy lasers from my eyes. Since I can't control them, I need ruby quartz sunglasses to wear all the time to avoid them from blasting people." Scott grinned, gesturing to the lens in his glasses.  
  
Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Next we have Jean Grey." Charles smiled.  
  
The twins looked at the girl sitting next to Scott. She had dark red hair, reaching to her mid back. She smiled up at them, "Welcome!" Jean smiled.  
  
"Next to her is Kitty Pryde." Charles gestured to Kitty.  
  
Kitty smiled, and waved to them. "Then, there's Kurt Wagner." Charles said.  
  
The twins smiled at Kurt, and Kurt pushed a button on the watch around his wrist. He transformed into his usual self; with blue skin and a tail. Elizabeth jumped back, and held onto Brian's arm. "I didn't want to startle you afterwards." Kurt sighed.  
  
Kurt pushed the button on his watch, and he had changed into normal human form. Elizabeth eased, and let go of Brian's arm. "How'd you do that?" She asked, with a smile forming on her face.  
  
Kurt pointed to his watch, "This is my image inducer. It gives an illusion to cover up my real self."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Why would you want to hide yourself?"  
  
"Because, Elizabeth, the world doesn't yet know of mutants. Normal humans wouldn't understand the appearance of Kurt as well as Beast." Charles sighed.  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth said.  
  
"I think that's wicked!" Brian grinned.  
  
Kurt grinned, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" Brian smiled.  
  
"Next, we have Peter Rasputin." Charles said, gesturing to the largely built teenage boy next to Kurt.  
  
Peter smiled up at them, and looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at him, and shyly looked away. "Next to Peter is Rogue." Charles smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the girl next to him. She noticed the two thick white strands of hair on her head. She looked at Rogue's face, and saw dark eye makeup around her eyes. She noticed also, that she was covered up all over her body; with gloves on her hands. Elizabeth and Rogue looked at each other, and smiled. "Next to me is porcupine!" Rogue snapped, looking at Evan.  
  
Evan smiled, "Actually, I'm Ororo's nephew, Evan Daniels."  
  
Elizabeth and Brian smiled at him. "Everyone can relax! Gambit has returned!" They heard from the door.  
  
Gambit stopped, and looked in the room. "We expected you home sooner, Remy." Storm smiled.  
  
Gambit shrugged, and walked to one of the free chairs. "I'm sorry. I had detention today." Gambit sighed.  
  
"Gambit, this is Brian and Elizabeth Braddock." Charles introduced.  
  
Gambit smiled, and saluted them both. "I'm called Gambit, but my name is Remy LeBeau." He grinned.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Rogue, will you please show Elizabeth to her room? And Scott, you can show Brian to his room." Charles smiled.  
  
"Sure, Prof!" Rogue said, standing up.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her duffel bag, and followed Rogue out of the office. Brian followed Scott.  
  
"So, what are your gifts?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her. "Well, it's kind of more like a curse, than a gift." Rogue sighed.  
  
"Oh, well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Elizabeth said.  
  
Rogue stopped, and they looked at each other. "No, it's not that. I'm sorry," Rogue took off one of her gloves, and held her ungloved hand up in front of Elizabeth, "If I were to touch you, skin to skin, I could absorb everything of you, into me. Everything in your head goes into mine. Even your powers."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Rogue, as Rogue put the glove back onto her hand. "It's uncontrollable. So, you can imagine, I've never been kissed." Rogue sighed. Rogue then looked at Elizabeth, "What's your power?" She smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her, "I'm a telepath and telekinetic."  
  
"Kind of like Jean, huh?" Rogue smiled.  
  
"Oh, she's the one? She's supposed to help me control my telekinesis," Elizabeth looked around, and moved in closer to Rogue, "But I use mine differently too."  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fists, and they lit up, the energy from her powers forming into blades around her fists. "Whoa!" Rogue grinned.  
  
"These wicked blades can paralyze someone. And if I charge it long enough, I could possibly kill someone too." Elizabeth grinned, as she dissolved the blades from her fists.  
  
"How'd you learn to do that?" Rogue asked.  
  
They continued to walk down the hallway, and reached a room door. Rogue opened it, and they walked into the room. "It's a long story." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Rogue shrugged, and looked at her, "Well, if you want to tell, I've always got an attentive ear."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, and a smile formed on her face. "I fancy you." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Rogue laughed, "Well, I think you're pretty cool too."  
  
Elizabeth looked around the room. "Well, how about you and I go out for some coffee at the local café? We can talk and tell each other our background stories!" Rogue offered.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, and smiled. "I'd like that!"  
  
Scott opened the door for Brian. Brian walked into the room, followed by Scott. "This room's yours!" Scott smiled.  
  
Brian looked at him. "What's your powers, if I may ask?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how silly of me! I didn't tell any of you of my powers!" Brian smiled, "I have super human strength, and I can fly! Plus, I have some invulnerability too."  
  
"Cool! Peter's got super human strength and invulnerability too! But he can armor his body with steel." Scott smiled.  
  
Brian grinned, and placed his duffel bag on the bed. "The Professor said that you and Elizabeth are twins. But," Scott paused.  
  
"You don't see the slightest resemblance?" Brian grinned, finishing for him.  
  
Scott looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"It's a long story. Better that Betsy tells you." Brian smirked.  
  
Scott nodded, and shrugged. 


	4. A Beginning Friendship

A Beginning Friendship  
  
Elizabeth sat at her bay window, watching the sun set. She sighed, looking out. She looked at a photograph, of her and her father, in her hand. She smiled at the photo. Her father was sitting in a chair, smiling, as Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around him from behind, while kissing him on the cheek. She wiped a tear that fell down her face, and looked out towards the sunset. She heard a knock on her door. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She walked to her door, and opened it. She saw Jean smiling at her. "Hi! I was wondering if you had gotten yourself settled yet, and if you needed anything." Jean smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine."  
  
Jean nodded, "Oh. Well, if you do, then just let me know."  
  
Elizabeth sobered, and then smirked, "Come on in."  
  
Jean smiled, and walked into the room. Elizabeth closed the door after her. Jean looked at her. "I was just watching the sunset out here." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Jean walked towards the bay window. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
Elizabeth sat at the window seat, and Jean sat in front of her. "Yeah." Elizabeth sighed, and then looked at her picture in her hand.  
  
Jean looked at her, and frowned. "Are you alright?" Jean asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her. She nodded hesitantly. "I'm fine." She stuttered.  
  
Jean raised her eyebrow, "I know a sad face when I see one. You want to talk about it?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about a lot of personal things just yet."  
  
Jean nodded. "Alright; so, I hear you've got telepathy and telekinesis also!" Jean smiled.  
  
Elizabeth scoffed, "Yeah. Nearly killed my mum the other night with it."  
  
Jean's eyebrows raised in shock. "What happened?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, "Well, since you're going to be helping me with it, I'll tell you. Lately, I've been having some bad nightmares. My mother would always wake me out of it. But, the other night, things in my room shook. When my mum tried waking me, apparently my telekinetic power threw her out of my room window. Luckily, Brian was in the room when that happened, and he saved my mum's life." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"What are the nightmares about?" Jean asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked away, "I can't remember." She lied.  
  
Jean nodded, "Well, you're in the right place. That used to happen to me."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, and nodded in understanding. "Remember, just if you need anyone to talk to, let me know." Jean smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and Jean stood up, and left the room. Elizabeth looked around, as the door closed after Jean. She opened the window, and looked out. Suddenly, someone flew in front of her face, "Boo!"  
  
Elizabeth lit her fist, and jumped back, screaming. She looked at who scared her, "Brian! You bloody bum licker!" She snapped.  
  
"Ease the blade there, sis!" Brian smirked, flying into her room through the open window.  
  
"You scared me bloody half to death! I could have killed you, you know!" Elizabeth snapped, dissolving the blade on her fist.  
  
"I know, I should have come through the door. But I'm having such a good time flying around this mansion!" Brian grinned.  
  
He settled onto his feet on the floor, and sat at the window seat. Elizabeth sat next to him. He looked at the photo in her hand. "Picture of you and dad?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the photo. She walked to her vanity, and placed it in the rim of the mirror. "Yeah; I just miss him, Brian."  
  
Brian nodded, "I know Betsy. But, his death is not your fault. There was nothing you could do to save him."  
  
Brian sighed, as he thought about his father. "But, Brian, if I could have sensed it sooner, the least that could have happened to him, was him being injured!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Brian looked at her, and walked to his sister. He stood in front of her, and placed his hands on her arms. He turned her to look at him. "Betsy, it's not your fault. Okay? There was nothing that could have been done for him." Brian said.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes watered. "Brian I wish I could believe that. But for some reason, I can't right now." She cried.  
  
Brian frowned, and hugged his sister. "I know, Betts. It's hard. Please don't blame yourself for dad's death." Brian sighed, as he hugged her.  
  
They broke away as they heard a knock on her door. "Elizabeth, its Rogue." They heard.  
  
Elizabeth quickly wiped the tears from her face. She sniffled, and walked to the door. She opened the door, and saw Rogue standing outside her doorway. "Hey! You ready to go?" Rogue asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, smiling. "Sure!"  
  
"I'll see you girls later." Brian smiled, walking out of the room.  
  
Peter walked through the foyer on the phone. He stopped in his tracks, as he looked up the stair case. He stared at Elizabeth, as she and Rogue walked down the stairs. Elizabeth looked at him. "Uh, Rogue, where you guys going?" Peter asked them.  
  
"We're going to the café. Wanna come?" Rogue asked.  
  
Peter shook his head. He looked back at Elizabeth. "So, you like it here so far?" Peter asked, smiling.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "Its okay. I haven't been out of my room really."  
  
Peter grinned more, "It gets better."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously, and Rogue looked at him. "We're leavin' now." Rogue grinned.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, and then back at him. She followed Rogue towards the carport. Peter stared after her, with a smile on his face.  
  
Charles sat in his office. Logan walked in, and closed the door after himself. He walked to the chair in front of Charles' desk, and sat down. "You wanted to see me, Chuck?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes, Logan; I would like for you to train the Braddock twins; although you may not need to work that much with Elizabeth." Charles smiled.  
  
"Okay, Charles. I guess it shouldn't be that hard then! It'll probably be easier to train them than the rest of the stubborn kids you got me with." Logan smirked.  
  
Charles smiled, and raised his eyebrow, "Well, Logan, you may be taken off guard a little bit."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
Elizabeth drank out of her tea, sitting at a table across from Rogue. "So; what's the long story?" Rogue smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smirked, looking at her. "Well, when I was a small child, my powers began to emerge," Elizabeth sighed, and looked down at her tea, "A group of ninja terrorists found out somehow. My father was a wealthy nobleman, who studied on human genes and development; he was very well known throughout Europe regarding his work. We've wondered if that's how they found out about me somehow. Anyway; they had broken into my family's home, and kidnapped me. They held me somewhere in Thailand," She looked up at Rogue, "They trained me in martial arts, and taught me how to use my powers to form my psychic blade; to assassinate people. They trained me to be an assassin for world leaders. They went so far as to reform my whole entire body." She explained.  
  
"Reform your body?" Rogue asked.  
  
Elizabeth drank her tea, and nodded. She looked at her, "I was born with blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked exactly like Brian; hence, why we're twins and look nothing alike now."  
  
Elizabeth took another drink from her tea. "Whoa!" Rogue sighed.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and looked at her, "What about you? What's the story behind the Rogue?"  
  
Rogue smiled, "Well, I'm from Mississippi. I was adopted around as a child. Before the Institute, I was adopted by a woman named Irene. I mean, I thought I had a skin condition my whole life. But then, at a dance about a year ago, a boy asked me to dance. Then, he touched me. I absorbed everything of him into me, and put him in a coma for three weeks."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I guess we are in the right place."  
  
Rogue looked at her, and grinned, "Yeah, we are." 


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

Surprise, Surprise!  
  
Brian and Elizabeth watched Logan, as he jumped in the air, throwing a kick. He landed on his feet, and looked at the twins. Elizabeth and Brian looked at each other and smirked. "Now, Elizabeth, why don't we try some moves?" Logan asked, gesturing for Elizabeth to stand in front of him.  
  
Brian cleared his throat, as Elizabeth walked to stand in front of Logan. The other students stood and watched. Logan stood with his guard up. Elizabeth put her feet together, and bowed. Logan threw his arm down at her, attempting to surprise her, but she quickly grabbed onto it, and held it in front of her. She threw her arm into his stomach, then up at his face. She then flipped him by his arm, down onto the ground. She immediately put her guard up, staring at him. Logan quickly turned around, and looked at her. "You tried to surprise me, didn't you?" She smirked.  
  
Logan stood up onto his feet. "Oh oh." Scott mumbled.  
  
Charles shook his head, with a smile forming on his face, as he watched from his office.  
  
Logan looked at Elizabeth, and put his guard up. He threw a punch at her, but she blocked it, and heel handed him away from her. She threw a kick towards his face, but he blocked it. He swung at her again, but she bent back, dodging it, and flipped over a kick from him. She quickly swept him to the ground as she landed on her feet. He attempted to sit up, but she kicked him in the face. She stood up, putting her guard up, ready for more. Scott and Kurt looked at each other. Logan looked at her, and felt his nose for any blood. He looked at his fingers. He stood up. "Okay. What was that about?" He snapped.  
  
Elizabeth eased, "I was only defending myself."  
  
"Now I see what Chuck meant." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Elizabeth went to stand back where she was, next to Brian. Peter stared at her with a look of awe on his face. Elizabeth looked at Brian, and they grinned at each other.  
  
"Well, Charles?" Storm asked, from looking out the window.  
  
She had just witnessed the session with Logan and Elizabeth. "I think Logan's met his match; only it's someone he probably never expected it to be." Charles grinned.  
  
"You did warn him of her martial arts capabilities, didn't you?" Storm smirked.  
  
"I think that Logan can learn something from her, as well as her learning something from him. I think this will prove to be an opportunity for Logan to have a bond with someone." Charles smiled.  
  
The training session had ended, and Logan dismissed the students. Logan walked to Elizabeth, "Kid, what do you think you were doing?" He snapped.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "Look, you thought you could surprise me. Besides; I was taught that the proper way to begin a session of training with a superior was to bow. I'm sorry if I had hurt your pride, sir."  
  
"Just how far does your martial arts capabilities go?" Logan snapped.  
  
Elizabeth put her bag down, and looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Look kid, I have dangerous weapons in my hands. Don't surprise me ever again!" Logan snapped.  
  
Elizabeth stood back, and stared at him. "Mr. Logan, if you're attempting to scare me, it's not going to work."  
  
"Look, Betts; you're messing with the wrong guy." Logan snapped.  
  
"Well, Logan, you're messing with the wrong girl!" Elizabeth retorted, stepping towards him.  
  
Logan and Elizabeth stared at each other. "Well, how well can you maneuver?" He said.  
  
Elizabeth smirked, raising her eyebrow, "Very well."  
  
Elizabeth lit her left fist. Logan noticed a light from below him, and he looked down at her fist. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Challenge me, and see!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Logan put his head back, and put his fist between their faces. He pushed out a set of his claws. "You really want to challenge these?" He snapped.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Why not, chum?"  
  
Logan retracted his claws, as Elizabeth dissolved her blade. "Look, I'm supposed to train you. You may think that you caught me off guard in a training session, but out in the field, it won't work!" Logan snapped.  
  
Logan turned towards the mansion, and walked away. Elizabeth smiled, and shook her head, grabbing her bag. She stared at him as he walked towards the mansion. Brian walked to her. He let out a laugh, as they both looked at him. "Well, Betts. We now know that they've been totally unprepared for us." Brian grinned.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her brother, "He got upset because a woman of all people hurt his precious man pride. But, if he wants a challenge, he'll get one!" Elizabeth smirked.  
  
"Did you see what she did to him?" Scott snapped, as he talked with Peter and Kurt.  
  
"What is it that she can do, exactly?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She has telepathy and telekinesis." They heard from behind them.  
  
They saw Brian walk into the kitchen, towards them. He sat at the table with them, and grabbed an orange from the bowl in the middle of the table. "That's it?" Scott asked.  
  
Brian peeled his orange, and looked at them. He nodded, "Well, she was trained in martial arts as a kid."  
  
"She's amazing!" Peter gushed.  
  
The three boys looked at him. "Well, she is!" Peter snapped.  
  
Brian grinned. "How come is it that you and your sister don't look anything alike, yet you're twins?" Kurt asked.  
  
Brian looked at him, and sighed. He got up, and began to walk out of the kitchen. "I think I'll leave that up to Betsy to tell you."  
  
Scott looked back at Kurt. "Don't worry, I tried asking him too. He told me the same thing. I think something's up." Scott sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't be blind! They say they're twins, but they look nothing alike? And they're new recruits, yet they kick the crap out of Logan and Brian kicks the crap out of me during our training session! And Brian won't answer a simple question as to why they look nothing alike!" Scott snapped.  
  
"Scott, you let your imagination run wild sometimes." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Scott; not everyone is out to kill us." Peter sighed.  
  
"Hey, you guys can be naïve all you want. But not me! No way, man. I'm keeping my eye on those two!" Scott snapped. 


	6. Logan Meets His Match

Logan Meets His Match  
  
Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her closet. She smirked, as she examined herself in the mirror. She was fully covered in her black ninja uniform. She combed her long black hair back, and wrapped it into a tight bun. "I love my action!" She said to herself.  
  
She wrapped her hair tie to secure the bun of hair on her head. She pulled her mask over her head, and secured the tie around her neck. She looked in her bag, and grabbed her katana sword handle. She secured it in her belt behind her. She opened her window, and quietly jumped out the window. She landed on her feet, squatting to break her fall. She quickly looked around, and ran towards the back area.  
  
Logan's ears twitched, as he heard the faint noise of footsteps from the back area. He looked up from drinking his coffee in the kitchen. He looked out the window. He placed his cup on the table, and ran out the kitchen towards the back area.  
  
Elizabeth looked behind her, as she heard a door close. "As I expected!" She smiled to herself.  
  
She phased in the shadows behind a tree, and waited. She sensed Logan coming close to where she was, and she closed her eyes, and projected an image of herself in her ninja uniform. She projected it to run to the tree across from her. She smiled, as Logan ran after it. She quickly jumped at him, and kicked him in the back. He fell forward, and turned around. He saw the ninja standing above him, waiting.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, as she sensed that Logan still didn't know who she was. He stood up onto his feet, and pushed out both sets of claws. He swiped at her, and she rolled under it, behind him. He turned, and swiped at her again, and she flipped away from him. He ran towards her, and she blocked a swipe. She blocked his other arm, as he attempted to swipe her again. She kicked up at his chin, and bent forward, still holding onto his arms, and threw her leg up, and back at his face, kicking him. She stood up straight, and quickly let go of his arms, to slam her fists into his chest. He stepped back, and looked at her. He growled, as he jumped at her, and she jumped back at him, and kicked him again in the chest. He flew back, and she landed on her feet on the ground. She took out a smoke bomb, and threw it on the ground. The smoke bomb went off, and Logan waved his hand to clear the smoke. He saw nothing. He sniffed the air, and ran towards a tree. Elizabeth phased into the shadows, and quickly projected another image of herself running past him, towards another tree to hide behind. He stopped, and stared at the ninja running past him. "What is this?" Logan snapped.  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth jumped up, spun around, and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground. He turned around, and saw the ninja pull out a sword handle, and he saw a blade form at the end. He quickly jumped to his feet, and pounced on the ninja. He heard a familiar laugh from the ninja. His eyes opened with shock, and he quickly pulled the mask up over the face. "Elizabeth!" He yelled, angrily.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "What do you think you were doing? I could have killed you!" Logan yelled.  
  
Elizabeth stopped laughing, and frowned. She had an angry look in her eyes, as she placed her foot to his stomach, and threw him off of her. He landed on his back, and she quickly flipped up to her feet. She put her guard up, with her sword pointing at him. "Killed me? I don't think so, Logan! As far as I'm concerned, you still need martial arts training! You're rusty!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Logan sighed. "Put the knife down, kid."  
  
Logan stood to his feet. He retracted his claws. "It is not a knife, Logan. It's a sword, with a blade that is nothing but the energy of my powers. It can cut through anything at my will, as well as paralyze you permanently, or even kill you!" Elizabeth snapped, not moving.  
  
"What was this all about?" Logan asked.  
  
Elizabeth eased, and dissolved her blade. She placed the handle back into her belt behind her. She sighed, "Logan, I was just trying to give you a challenge. I was trying to surprise you!"  
  
"What are you trying to prove, Elizabeth?" Logan asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "I was not trying to prove anything! You wanted a challenge, Logan! I could sense it when we argued today!"  
  
Logan stuttered, as he tried to say something back, but couldn't. "Were you trying to say something, Logan?" Elizabeth snapped, raising her eyebrow.  
  
Logan sighed out of frustration. "You're shocked. You've finally met your match!" Elizabeth grinned.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense, kid. You could have gotten hurt!" Logan snapped.  
  
Elizabeth walked towards him, "Logan, really. I didn't mean any harm. I've just never met anyone that loves the thrill of combat as much as I do. And when we argued today, I figured I'd have some fun with you. I wasn't going to hurt you, Logan."  
  
Logan sighed, and looked at her. "I won't tell anyone about this, kid; just don't do it again. Leave the combat to the training and the field." Logan said, before walking back towards the mansion.  
  
Elizabeth stared after him, and smiled. She began to walk towards the mansion as well.  
  
Brian laid on the bench, bench pressing the bar of weights. As he benched the bar down, Elizabeth quickly grabbed the bar, and sat on his chest, holding the bar down. "Hey Bee!" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Hey there, Lizard." Brian grinned, as he pushed the bar up effortlessly, with Elizabeth still holding onto the bar.  
  
She laughed as she lifted up with the bar. He placed the bar back onto the rack, and Elizabeth let go, and stood to her feet. Brian sat up, and looked at her. "So, what happened?" Brian asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, and handed him a bottle of water. "Well, he was really mad when he found out it was me. But, we kind of worked everything to an understanding." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Brian laughed, "Well, I have a feeling that since I refuse to tell the story on why you and I look nothing alike, some members of the team suspect we're up to something."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "Are you serious?"  
  
Brian nodded, and drank out of his water bottle. Elizabeth shook her head out of disbelief. "People are so nosey!" She snapped.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the mat area, and slowly let her legs split to the ground. She settled on the ground, with her legs to her sides, as she sat in the splits position. Brian knelt next to her. "Well, I've only told Rogue about us." Elizabeth paused, and looked at him, "I don't know, Brian, but with Rogue, I feel some sort of connection with her; like we've understood each other from the very beginning."  
  
Brian smiled. "Yeah, well, before anything happens to us, I feel we have some explaining to do." He grinned.  
  
"Forget it. If they want to be suspicious of us, then let them. They're the ignorant ones anyway!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Brian shrugged, "You're choice, Lizard."  
  
Brian stood up and walked towards the dumbbell rack. He picked one up with each hand, and began pulling them up towards his chest. Elizabeth stretched forward, still in the split position. "Okay, that looks like it hurts!" She heard.  
  
She looked up, and saw Rogue walking into the gym room. She smiled, and sat up. Rogue sat next to her, and began to stretch as well. "Hey Rogue, do you know anything about members of the team becoming suspicious of Brian and I?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
Brian placed the dumbbells on the rack, and walked towards them. He knelt in front of them. "Well, certain people have been bugging me about why Betts and I look nothing alike. And, of course, considering it mainly has to do with Lizard, I feel that she should be the one to explain why. Now, Scott has been suspecting something, and he's saying he's going to keep an eye on us." Brian laughed.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Are you kidding me?" She laughed.  
  
"I know; it's an absolutely atrocious thought that he would even consider that." Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"You guys; don't mind Scott. He's suspicious of every newbie that comes through. We never pay any attention to him. He's a nice guy, but he can sometimes be a dork!" Rogue laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Rogue, we don't mind. We find it kind of funny, actually." Elizabeth smirked 


	7. First Day

First Day  
  
Brian groaned, as he turned around, and slammed his hand on the alarm buzzing from his nightstand. The alarm turned off, and he sat up. He got out of bed, and groggily walked towards the door.  
  
Brian walked towards the stairs adjusting his backpack strap over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs, and to the kitchen. He saw the other students already at the table, grabbing for the food, and loading their plates. He sighed, as he walked towards the table. "Didn't get enough sleep last night, Brian?" Scott snapped.  
  
Brian stopped, and stared at him. "Jet lag." Brian snapped.  
  
Scott smirked, and ate his breakfast. Brian grabbed a plate, and loaded it with food. He sat on the other side of his twin sister. "Morning, Bee!" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Brian grinned at her. "Morning, Lizard."  
  
"Well, Brian and Elizabeth; today is your first day of school at Bayville High School. I hope you two have a good day at school." Charles smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Brian grinned.  
  
Brian sat in an empty seat, and looked around the classroom. Unfamiliar faces of students in the classroom were talking and mingling amongst each other. Brian opened his backpack on his desk, and took out a book and began reading. "Well, well. Hello, Brian!" He heard.  
  
Brian looked up, and sighed as he saw Scott taking an empty seat next to him. "Hello Scott." He said, turning back to his book.  
  
Scott leaned into him, "Look, Brian, I don't know what you and Elizabeth are up to-"  
  
Brian groaned frustratingly, and looked at him. "Scott, what is it? Why do you feel that Betsy and I are betraying you in some way?"  
  
Scott sat back, "Brian, I'm just keeping an eye out for the Professor."  
  
Brian leaned onto his elbow, and stared at him. "Scott, my family's known the Professor longer than you've been alive. I don't think Betsy and I are up to anything. You shoot lasers through your eyes; others at the institute can do 'unbelievable' things. Why can't you accept the fact that Betsy and I are twins?"  
  
Scott looked at him. "Well, don't try anything, Brian."  
  
Brian turned back to his book, and laughed, "You are a piece of work, Scott."  
  
Elizabeth shyly looked around the hallway, noticing a couple of students staring at her. She sighed, and walked into her first class. She stopped as she entered the classroom. She saw students laughing, and talking with each other. She looked around for an empty seat. She saw an available desk next to Peter. She walked towards it, and stopped as a girl grabbed the desk, and sat down. Peter turned to the girl, and began to talk with her. Elizabeth sighed, and looked around for another desk. "Elizabeth! You're in this class?" She heard.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Peter, "Oh, hi Peter! Yeah, this is supposed to be my first class."  
  
"Have we met?" The girl next to Peter asked her.  
  
"Oh, Tara, this is Elizabeth. She's a transfer from England. She lives at the institute with me." Peter smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, "Hi there."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend." Tara coldly said.  
  
Elizabeth saw another seat in the back of the classroom. She looked at Tara, "Don't worry, blondie. He's not my type." She snapped.  
  
Elizabeth walked towards the empty desk. She sat down, and placed her backpack on top of the desk. Peter looked at Elizabeth, then back at Tara. "Tara, do you have to be so mean to all of my friends that happen to be girls?" He asked.  
  
Tara looked at him, "Look, I'm not trying to be mean. Just letting people know that you're mine!"  
  
Peter sighed, and rolled his eyes. Elizabeth looked up at Peter, and sighed.  
  
Rogue dug through her locker for her book. She looked to her side, and saw Elizabeth leaving her classroom. "Hey, Betsy!" She called.  
  
Elizabeth looked up, and saw Rogue waving for her. She smiled, and walked to her. "How's your first day going?" Rogue asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I have first period with Peter. And I met his girlfriend. She made sure I knew." Elizabeth said.  
  
Rogue laughed, and closed her locker. "You met big easy, huh? Yeah, she's not a very friendly person to women that talk with Peter. She's so paranoid."  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "She doesn't need to be."  
  
Rogue looked at her, "Wow. I wish every girl in this school felt the same way you do about Peter. Peter's the school hot boy."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, "Really?"  
  
Rogue nodded, and began to walk with Elizabeth down the hall. "Yeah, every one of those popular girls drools over Peter. I mean, you got one big buff guy going to your school, who has black hair and bright blue eyes; with a smile that can break through the sun itself." Rogue smirked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her, as they entered the cafeteria.  
  
Pietro looked up from eating his lunch. "Oh man!" He gawked.  
  
Fred looked at him. "What is it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Look at who Rogue's hanging around!" Pietro said.  
  
Fred looked, and saw Rogue with a new girl. "Who is that?" Pietro smiled.  
  
"It looks like someone who's new here." Fred said.  
  
Elizabeth scooted her tray over, following Rogue. Elizabeth picked up a sandwich and placed it on her tray. She attempted to move on, but she was stopped by someone who came in between her and Rogue. "Hey there, my name's Pietro, you are?" He quickly said.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Pietro, get lost!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Pietro turned to Rogue, "Look, missy, I was not talking to you."  
  
Elizabeth looked behind her, as she heard, "Come on!"  
  
"Sorry!" Elizabeth apologized, to the impatient student behind her.  
  
Elizabeth followed Rogue, while dodging Pietro, to the cash register. "Ignore him, he's such a creep." Rogue said to Elizabeth.  
  
"I've never met anyone that talked so fast." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"He's known as Quicksilver. He's one of the bad boys." Rogue grinned, as they walked towards a table.  
  
They sat in the seats at the table, and began to eat their lunch. Suddenly, Pietro sat down next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him. "You're new here?" He asked.  
  
"Uh-", Elizabeth stuttered.  
  
"Pietro, really, get lost! Leave the poor girl alone, jerk!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Pietro shot Rogue a dirty look. "You're a mutant as well?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Pietro looked at Elizabeth, "You're a mutant?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes! I just moved into the Xavier Institute."  
  
"You're living with the X Geeks?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Better than living with the morons at Moron Manor!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Watch it, Rogue! Just remember who's faster!" Pietro retorted.  
  
Gambit sat on the other side of Rogue, "Well, if it isn't Quick Whiner?"  
  
Pietro ignored him, and continued with Elizabeth, "Look, why don't you come and hang out with me instead of the geeks you're sittin' with?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "Well, white hair isn't really my thing. It clashes with my black hair. And it's pretty obvious that you'll clash with me as well."  
  
Pietro stood up, "Okay, okay. But remember, when you want a real man who's also the fastest you've ever seen, then come talk to me, sweet cheeks."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Well, Pietro, I like to refer to fast men as men who can't last long enough to handle me. So, it's obvious that you're not what I'm looking for."  
  
Pietro shrugged, and ran off back to his friends. Elizabeth looked back at Rogue. "What a strange person." She sighed.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Well, he's part of the Brotherhood. They're a team of idiots that like to mess with us." Rogue said.  
  
Brian sat on the other side of Elizabeth. "Hey, Lizard! How's your day going?" He smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, and smiled, "Brian! It's going okay. How about yours?"  
  
Brian looked at her, and grinned. "Well, I met a girl in my history class that called me a hottie. So, it's going pretty good. She was a looker too!"  
  
Elizabeth smirked. "Well, looks like you still have the moves, Bee!" She smiled.  
  
Peter walked to the table and stood behind Elizabeth. "Hey." He said.  
  
Elizabeth turned around, "Oh; hi."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about Tara. She's not usually like that." Peter apologized.  
  
Rogue scoffed. Elizabeth looked at Peter, and nodded, "That's okay. I'm used to the jealousy."  
  
Peter smiled, "Okay, well, I'll see you around, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and nodded. Peter walked towards another table, where she noticed that Jean sat at. The table was surrounded by teenage boys wearing varsity jackets. She noticed girls around the table as well, wearing nice clothes and a lot of make up on their faces. She saw Peter sit next to Tara. She sighed, and turned back to her table. 


	8. Tag Exercise

Tag Exercise  
  
Logan read out of his newspaper, as he sat at the bay window seat in the kitchen. He looked up as Elizabeth entered the kitchen. She looked at him, and smiled. "Hi Logan!"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not planning on pulling any stunts like you did the other night, are ya?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and opened the refrigerator. She took out a bottle of water, and drank out of it. She stopped, and looked at him. She walked towards him, and pulled up a chair. She sat in the chair, and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow, and his eyes moved to look at her. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, Logan. You mean to tell me you didn't have fun the other night?" She asked.  
  
Logan put his newspaper on his lap and turned to face her. "Elizabeth, I don't have fun. I live at the institute, help out the Prof, and train you kids!"  
  
Elizabeth sat back in her chair, and raised her eyebrow at him. "You don't scare me, Logan."  
  
Logan looked back into his newspaper, "Well, you don't impress me, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth sat up straight, with a look of shock on her face. "And we don't probe minds without permission." Logan finished.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Logan, when was the last time you had any sort of fun at all?" She asked.  
  
Logan sighed, and put his newspaper down on his lap. "Elizabeth, what do you want from me?"  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "I want a one on one in that room." She grinned.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
  
Elizabeth leaned forward, "You heard me."  
  
Logan stared at her. "You're playin' with fire, young lady."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "No I'm not. That play fight we had the other night wasn't even that hard, Logan!"  
  
"Look, you're a kid." Logan stuttered.  
  
"Am I catching you off guard, dear Logan?" Elizabeth smirked.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, and turned back to his newspaper as Peter walked into the kitchen, followed by a persistent Evan. "Come on, Peter! I have to practice driving for my driver's test, and the Prof says he wants me to drive with a licensed driver! You're the only one who will have the patience to put up with me!" Evan begged.  
  
Peter turned to him, "Look, porcupine. I do have patience, but when it comes to my car; my beloved, beloved car; no one drives it but me!"  
  
Evan sighed frustratingly, and looked at Logan and Elizabeth sitting by the window. "Logan, can you drive with me?" Evan asked.  
  
Logan shook his head, "Sorry kid. No way!"  
  
"Hi Elizabeth!" Peter smiled.  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head at him. "Peter, all you do with your little precious Escalade is wipe it with a diaper! Come on, let me drive!" Evan begged again.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and turned to him, "Evan, do you not understand English? The answer is no!"  
  
Evan kicked the floor, and stomped out of the room. Peter laughed, and shook his head. He sat at the table near Elizabeth and Logan. "You have a good first day, Elizabeth?" Peter asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "It was okay. Different from the school I used to go to in England." She sighed.  
  
Peter sighed, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about the way Tara treated you. I really want her to be friends with the girls that I'm friends with."  
  
Elizabeth scoffed, "Peter, I barely know you. We're not friends just yet."  
  
Elizabeth stood up, and walked out of the room. "Difficult girl." Peter sighed.  
  
"You have no idea." Logan said.  
  
Peter looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Never mind."  
  
"Okay! Scott and Elizabeth! You two will work together on this exercise. You'll execute the tag exercise. The object is to use your abilities to tag the other on the X on your shoulders. Elizabeth, the danger room's images aren't real, just remember that, okay?" Beast said over the intercom system in the danger control room.  
  
"Alright, Beast!" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Scott sighed, as he stood on the other side of the danger room. Beast switched on the exercise.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her surroundings, and saw a forest setting around her. She was surrounded by trees. "Wow! Wicked!" She smiled to herself.  
  
She began to walk down the isle of trees, looking for Scott.  
  
Scott sighed, and looked around him. He walked down the dirt path, leading towards the forest in front of him.  
  
Elizabeth stopped, and quickly ran to phase in the shadows behind a group of trees, as she saw Scott walking down the path towards her. She smiled, and took out her sword handle. She formed the blade of her sword, and charged it. She saw Scott approach the area where she was hiding, and she quickly swiped her sword, and cut the tree down. The tree fell towards Scott, and he looked up, and used his laser blasts from his eyes at the tree. The tree blew into pieces, and he looked to where the tree was. He saw nothing. "Playing with my mind, huh, Elizabeth?" He yelled.  
  
He turned around, and Elizabeth jumped on his neck, locking her legs behind his head. She punched him in the face, and she quickly flipped under him, and he flipped over onto the ground. She rolled away from him, and turned to look at him. He stood up, and looked at her. He shot at her, and she jumped away from it. She jumped towards him, and kicked him down. She fell to her back, and she quickly flipped back up onto her feet. She took out a smoke bomb, and threw it to the ground. The bomb went off in front of Scott. Scott stood back up to his feet, and waved his hand to clear the smoke away. The smoke cleared enough for him to see, and he saw that she was gone. He ran down the path to look for her.  
  
Brian laughed from the danger control room. "I'm sorry, Beast, but I've never seen someone so frustrated by the games she plays." He laughed.  
  
Beast looked at him. "No harm done. Besides, Elizabeth's playing a little smarter than Scott is." He smiled.  
  
Brian grinned. "You know, Betsy and I used to play fight with each other. She'd use her martial arts abilities to the full extent, but of course, she'd never been able to hurt me."  
  
"You two have never been involved with using your powers against anything?" Beast asked.  
  
Brian shook his head, "The only other mutants we've known our whole lives were Professor Xavier, and our father. We've never met any mutants besides them."  
  
They turned their attention back to the danger room below, as they heard Scott using his energy blasts.  
  
Elizabeth flipped off of a tree, and landed on her feet, squatting to break her fall, as Scott shot at her. She lit her fist, and she ran towards him. He shot another laser at her, and she flew back. She hit her back against a tree, and fell to the ground. She looked up at him, with an angry look on her face. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you obviously leave me no choice!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, and used her telepathy to stun Scott's mind. Scott immediately froze, and threw his hands on the sides of his head, as he felt a pain shooting through his head. The pain eased, and before he could even look up, he heard Elizabeth scream, and he flew back as she kicked him. He looked up, and shot the lasers from his eyes, at her, but, was shocked to see they went right through her. He stood up, and tried to push her, but his hands phased through her. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"Fooled you!" He heard from behind him.  
  
He turned around, and Elizabeth heel handed him in the face. She then turned around, and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed onto her, and she bent forward, and threw her leg up behind her, kicking him in the face. He let go, and she jumped up, and spun around, kicking him in the face. Scott twisted around, falling to the ground. She jumped on his back, and sat down onto his back, as he attempted to get up. She grabbed his chin, and lifted his head back. She lit her other fist, and held it around his throat. "Don't make me use this on you too!" She snapped.  
  
He attempted to lift his arms, but she wrapped her legs under them, and restrained them. "What is it with you?!" He snapped.  
  
"That's what I want to ask you, you bloody wanker! Brian and I are not up to whatever your demented little pea brain has thought up! We came here to the Institute to learn the same things you people are! Accept us, or ignore us! Your choice!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Let me go!" Scott yelled.  
  
Elizabeth dissolved the blade from her fist, and grabbed onto his shoulder, with her other hand still under his chin. She lifted him back towards her, still restraining him. She reached over, and tagged the X on his shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" She snapped.  
  
She let him drop, and she stood to her feet. Scott turned around onto his back, and looked up at her. She held out her hand. He sighed, and grabbed it. She helped him up to his feet. She saw the illusions around her disappear. She looked at Scott, and walked out of the room. "Okay, well, I think that will definitely be all for today!" Beast said through the intercom system.  
  
Brian looked at Beast, and smirked. "She's made him mad enough, you think?" He asked.  
  
Beast laughed. "Well, I think that Elizabeth also needs to control that temper of hers. However, I'm glad at the fact that she didn't hold back." Beast said, as he began to type into the system.  
  
Brian let out a laugh, "She was holding back, Beast. If she really wanted to, she would have killed him. Betsy was trained to be an assassin when she was a child, Beast. She has an incredible amount of stealth. Believe me, I've seen her use her martial arts to a full extent, and that was definitely not all of her."  
  
Beast glanced at him. "Well, hopefully she'll be able to hold back the killing in the field. However, for a first time exercise, she did remarkably well." Beast said. 


	9. Aftermath

Aftermath  
  
Brian leaned against the doorway of the danger room, and stared at Scott as he walked towards him. "So, Scott. What'd you think?" Brian smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
Scott stopped, and looked at him. "You're sister's crazy." He snapped.  
  
Brian laughed, "No, you just don't know how to get around her! What I learned as a child, was to not get in her way when she's fighting. I learned that the hard way."  
  
Scott leaned on his back foot, and stared at Brian. "Oh and where'd she learn to do all that, Brian?"  
  
Brian shook his head, "You still don't believe the fact that we're twins, huh?"  
  
"You guys don't give me any reason to. Come on, Brian. Tell me your story." Scott snapped.  
  
Brian stood up straight, and walked closer to him. "The only thing I'll tell you is; is that Betsy's body just happened to have been reformed. The rest is none of your damn business!"  
  
Brian turned around, and walked back into the mansion.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the recreational room, and saw Kitty, Kurt, Gambit, and Peter playing a game of pool. She stopped, as she stared at them. "Hi, Elizabeth!" Kitty smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and walked to sit on the couch. Peter stared at her, and then turned back to his game. "So, Elizabeth, you had a taste of the danger room yet?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got out of an exercise with Scott." She sighed, as she laid her head back over the arm of the couch.  
  
"You went against Scott today?" Peter asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him. She nodded, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"No wonder why he was so pissed off! Did you beat him silly or something?" Peter asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Elizabeth saw Rogue walk into the room. Rogue sat next to her on the couch. "Brian told me what you did to Scott!" Rogue grinned.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Yeah? What did my beloved twin tell you?"  
  
Rogue began to laugh. "Apparently you beat up Scott pretty good!"  
  
Elizabeth smirked. "You should have seen it, Rogue. I've never seen someone so frustrated with me! Well, except for-", Elizabeth paused.  
  
Rogue looked at her. "Oh; never mind." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Evan flew into the room on his skateboard. "Evan, stop skating in the house!" Kitty snapped.  
  
Evan grinned, and then, flew off of his skateboard as it came to an abrupt halt. He hit the wall on the other side of the room, and spikes immediately flew out of his arms. The students ducked as spikes flew at them. They posted into the walls behind them. Evan looked at the others in the room, as they looked at him angrily. He let out a nervous laugh. "Heh, whoops!" He laughed.  
  
"That's it, mon' ami! You've just had your last straw!" Remy snapped.  
  
Remy rushed towards Evan, and Evan scrambled to his feet. Evan dodged Remy, and ran out of the room. Remy chased after him, "There's no use running, man! Get back over here!"  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped, and she looked at Rogue. "He always does things like that!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Evan's body retracts bone like spikes. Sometimes he can't control it." Rogue sighed.  
  
Jean walked into the room with the phone in her hand. "Peter, Tara's on the phone for you." Jean said.  
  
Peter grabbed the phone from her hand. He answered the phone. Jean saw Elizabeth sitting next to Rogue on the couch. She smiled, and walked to them. "Hey girls!" Jean smiled.  
  
"Hi, Jean." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"So, you had a good time in that danger room?" Jean asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "It was okay."  
  
"It gets better, Betsy." Rogue smirked.  
  
"I hope so. I need some kind of action around here." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Tara and I are heading to the club tonight. There's a really cool band playing, you guys want to go?" Peter asked them.  
  
"Sure!" Jean smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so down to go!" Kitty smiled.  
  
"I'll stay here." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Elizabeth, why won't you go?" Kurt asked.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him. "I don't really care too much for Peter's damsel!"  
  
"I'm stayin' here too. Ya'all could go and see your precious little friends. I don't do too well in crowds anyway." Rogue sighed.  
  
Brian peeked out from behind a tree outside, and smiled as he saw Elizabeth walking towards the fountain pond in the center of the circular driveway. He flew towards her, and grabbed her from behind. "What's your angle, Lizard?" He laughed.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and threw her leg up and kicked him in the face. He let go of her, and she turned around. "Bring it on!" Elizabeth smirked.  
  
Brian pounced on her, and they wrestled on the ground. Brian rolled her over onto her back, and he grabbed her neck. "Ready to quit?" Brian grinned.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "No!"  
  
She closed her eyes, and stunned his mind with her telepathy. He grabbed the sides of his head, and the pain eased as he rolled off of her. He shook his head, and looked at her. He stood up, and she jumped on his back. He grinned, and flew up into the air, with her on his back. "Brian! Let me down!" Elizabeth panicked.  
  
Brian grabbed onto his sister's arms. "Don't worry, Betsy! I'm not going to drop you!" He laughed.  
  
"No, Brian, I mean it! Put me down!" Elizabeth shrieked.  
  
"Betsy, don't-", Brian stopped, as Elizabeth lost her grip.  
  
Elizabeth screamed, as she fell towards the ground. Brian flew down towards her. Logan jumped up, and caught Elizabeth in his arms before she could hit the ground. He landed on his feet. Elizabeth looked up at him, "Oh, hi Logan!" She smiled.  
  
"Just what do you two think you were doing?" Logan snapped.  
  
"We were just playing, Logan." Brian said, as he landed on his feet.  
  
"Well, you could have hurt yourselves!" Logan snapped.  
  
Brian sighed, and turned back to walk towards the mansion. "Logan, you can put me down now." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Oh. Right." Logan stuttered.  
  
Logan let Elizabeth down. She looked at him, and a smile formed on her face. "Thanks, Logan."  
  
Elizabeth turned around, and walked back towards the mansion. Logan shook his head, and sighed. He stared after Elizabeth, as she walked towards the mansion.  
  
Brian walked into Charles' office. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Brian asked.  
  
Charles turned around. "Yes, Brian; please, come in." He smiled.  
  
Brian walked into the office, and sat in the chair in front of Charles' desk. "I'm sensing some friction between you and Scott." Charles began.  
  
Brian sighed. "Professor, I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been pretty nosey about our past. Betsy's not really easily trusting person to let people know about something that personal. Well; she told Rogue about it, but not anyone else."  
  
Charles sighed, "Brian, I would like for all of you to at least be able to work together as a team. I can understand your frustration, and wanting to keep Elizabeth's past a secret. But, you have to understand that all of us here have our own secrets; secrets we all know and keep within these walls."  
  
"Well, Professor, I understand what you're saying, but, it's up to Betsy to tell about her past or not." Brian sighed.  
  
Charles stopped, and looked at the monitor on his desk. He saw Elizabeth and Rogue walking towards the gym room. He looked back at Brian. "I will speak with Scott when he comes back home." Charles smiled.  
  
Brian nodded, and stood up. 


	10. An Unnecessary Explanation

An Unnecessary Explanation  
  
Peter pulled up in front of Tara's house in his black Cadillac Escalade. He put the truck in park, and looked at her. Tara smiled at him. "Well, I had a good time, Peter." She smiled.  
  
Peter nodded, "Yeah, I did too." He sighed.  
  
Tara pivoted to face him. "Peter, you've been acting weird the past few days. What's going on?" She asked, suspiciously.  
  
Peter looked at her. "What? I haven't been acting weird."  
  
"Oh please, Peter! You used to call me every night. But you have not called me, or even offered to take me out anymore! What's going on?" She snapped.  
  
"Tara, things just have been changing at the institute, and I'm just tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Peter sighed.  
  
"Oh? And does that change have anything to do with Elizabeth?" Tara retorted, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Peter looked at her, "What? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Tara rolled her eyes. "I see the way you stare at her in the cafeteria, and in first period. And; you happened to have called me Elizabeth last night!" She snapped.  
  
Peter scoffed, "I didn't call you Elizabeth! And I don't stare at her!"  
  
Tara rolled her eyes again, and opened the door. She stepped out of the car, "Goodnight, Peter! I'll see you tomorrow!" She snapped.  
  
She slammed the car door, and walked towards her house. She stopped, and turned around, "Peter, you're letting me walk away!"  
  
Peter looked at her. "Well, you got out of the car, Tara. I don't need to have you accusing me of things that aren't true!" He snapped.  
  
"Whatever, Peter!" Tara snapped, as she turned around and continued walking.  
  
Peter sighed, and started the engine on his car. He then drove off.  
  
Peter groaned, and threw his keys on the counter in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a soda, and lunch meat to make a sandwich. He grabbed the loaf of bread out of the pantry. He glanced at the window, and saw Elizabeth wrestling with Brian on the lawn. He noticed the others outside as well, with the lights on, lighting the back area. He saw Elizabeth on top of Brian's back on the basketball court, wrestling to grab the ball. He saw the other students playing other games of basketball, and football. He smiled to himself, and put the lunch meat back into the refrigerator. He put the loaf of bread back into the pantry as well. He rushed outside. "Peter! Come join us for football!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Why don't we all play football? Let's try and see if we can restrain ourselves from using our powers!" Jean suggested.  
  
"Brian, no! I had the ball fair and square!" Elizabeth yelled, wrestling with Brian.  
  
Brian laid on the ball. "No! I had the ball!" He yelled.  
  
"I'll stun you!" Elizabeth playfully threatened her twin.  
  
"I'll fly up!" Brian laughed.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Come on, play football with us!" Kitty said to the twins.  
  
Elizabeth and Brian stopped, and looked up. Brian immediately jumped up, and Elizabeth slipped off of him, falling onto the ground. "Ah! Brian, you dropped me on my bum!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Brian looked at her, and grinned, "Sorry, Lizard. I don't pass up a game of footie!"  
  
Brian rushed towards the others on the grass. He stopped, as he saw Peter throwing a football up in the air. "Oh, you mean American football!" Brian smiled.  
  
"Well, we can play soccer! I play on Bayville's team!" Jean smiled.  
  
"Now, that's more like it!" Brian smirked.  
  
"I can't play soccer!" Peter complained.  
  
"Well, Jean, let me challenge you to a one on one!" Brian smirked.  
  
Scott raised his eyebrow with jealousy. "Sure, Brian!" Jean smiled.  
  
"I'll be Jean's goalie!" Kitty offered.  
  
"No way, Kitty. That ball will go right through you! I'll do it!" Scott said.  
  
Kitty shot him a dirty look. Scott stood behind Jean. "Well, where's your goalie nets?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'll get them!" Kurt smiled.  
  
Kurt teleported away, leaving the sulfide smoke behind him. Peter sighed, and leaned against the tree. Rogue sat against the tree next to Peter. "If that ball hits me, someone's gonna get it!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Kurt teleported back with the nets. He quickly teleported from post to post, setting them up. "All done!" He smiled.  
  
"I'll be Brian's goalie!" Evan smiled, running towards the goal post behind Brian.  
  
Brian and Jean stood in the middle of the field, with the soccer ball in between them. Brian smirked at her, "You're not going to be able to get that ball past me, Red Head!" He grinned.  
  
"Just wait, Brian!" Jean smiled.  
  
Brian quickly grabbed the ball with his feet, and Jean chased after him. He rushed towards Scott, juggling the ball between his feet. Jean caught up towards him, and tried to steal the ball, but Brian dodged her, and quickly kicked the ball at Scott, "Catch, pea brain!" Brian yelled.  
  
Scott leapt towards the ball, but the ball flew past him, and through the net. It flew towards the mansion. Jean quickly used her telekinesis to stop the ball. "No powers!" Jean snapped.  
  
"Hey, that's just how hard I kick, Red Head!" Brian snapped back.  
  
"You're a liar! You used your powers, Brian!" Scott yelled, marching towards him.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed the ball from the ground where Jean stopped it. Brian and Scott stood toe to toe. "I don't think I heard you correctly, brown nose!" Brian snapped.  
  
Jean pushed into between them, and forced them away from each other, "Okay, now, let's not fight over it now!"  
  
"Stay out of it, Jean! I've been wanting to settle this with the rookie for a long time!" Scott snapped.  
  
Brian stood up to Scott, "Bring it on!"  
  
Peter rushed towards them, "Guys, don't fight!"  
  
Elizabeth forced herself in front of Brian, and stared at Scott. She lit both of her fists. "Don't make me use these, Scott! No one threatens my brother!" Elizabeth hissed.  
  
Rogue quickly pulled Scott back, "Really, Scott, don't make her use 'em!" Rogue warned.  
  
"Can it!" They heard.  
  
They looked towards the mansion, and saw Logan walking towards them, with an angry look on his face. "Logan-", Scott began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You and these twins have been arguing since you spoke to each other!" Logan snapped.  
  
Logan grabbed the ball, and looked at them, "If you guys don't start acting like a team, and soon, you all will be grounded!" Logan threatened.  
  
"No, forget it! I know where I'm not wanted! I'm going back home!" Brian snapped.  
  
Brian began to walk towards the mansion, "Come on, Betsy." He said.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and followed Brian to the mansion. Rogue looked at Scott, "What ever happened to the hospitality here, Scott? You're a jerk!" She snapped.  
  
Rogue ran after the twins, to catch up with them. Logan rubbed his forehead, and looked at the others, "We have to talk with the Prof."  
  
Charles stared at all of the students, with his chin rested on his folded hands. Elizabeth and Brian stood against the wall in the back of the room, away from everyone in the room. "Now, this needs to be settled. Elizabeth and Brian, you two are welcome here at the institute, and to the team. Having a house full of adolescences, with gifts like all of you, is a challenge. I knew that from the day I began admitting each of you into this institute." Charles began.  
  
Elizabeth eyed Scott, and then turned back to the Professor. Charles continued, "Now, I understand, Scott, that you have become suspicious of Elizabeth and Brian over their origins. The twins have had a hard life recently."  
  
"No, you really want to know what's happened to me and Brian? I'll tell you!", Elizabeth interrupted, "I was kidnapped by a group of terrorists as a child when my powers started to emerge," Elizabeth's eyes began to water as she dug up her past, and poured it out to the students she still hadn't come to trust, "They taught me martial arts, wanting me to be an assassin to world leaders. They reformed my whole body. That's when my parents contacted Professor Xavier right after he and Mr. Lensherr created cerebro. Professor Xavier used Cerebro to locate me. Professor Xavier spent two years trying to reform my mind back to a normal state. He couldn't do anything for me regarding the reformation of my body. There, are you happy?!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Tears began to stream down Elizabeth's face, and she quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her. Brian sighed, and stared at Scott with an angry look on his face. He crossed his arms, staring at him. The others sat in silence. "That was none of your business, Scott!" Brian snapped, breaking the long silence.  
  
"He's right, Scott. You shouldn't have forced it out of her." Rogue sighed.  
  
"What's the problem with letting us know?" Scott retorted, hiding his embarrassment.  
  
Brian stood up straight, "Scott, Elizabeth was going to tell you all when she felt she was ready! Elizabeth-", Brian stopped, and wiped the tears swelling in his eyes, "You have no idea what Elizabeth went through with that. You have absolutely no idea!"  
  
Scott sighed, and sat back against the couch. "Scott, I suggest you learn to not jump to conclusions. I understand your suspicions, but you do need to trust the Professor and trust that he knows what he's doing." Storm suggested.  
  
Brian stared at Scott, and marched towards him. He grabbed Scott by the collar, and lifted him up to face him. "You owe my sister a big apology!" Brian snapped.  
  
Peter shot up, and placed his hands on Brian's, "Brian, calm down. Let him go." Peter gently said.  
  
Brian threw Scott back onto the couch, and rushed out of the room. "Scott, we need to be sensitive to new recruits. Life as a mutant has never been easy. Especially accepting changes, and coming to terms who we really are." Charles said.  
  
"Professor, what brought them here, exactly? Why can't Elizabeth control her powers if her father is a mutant?" Jean asked.  
  
"Was a mutant, Jean. Her father had passed away a couple of months ago. What her mother had called me for, was Elizabeth had been having nightmares regarding her father's death. A couple of nights before I had brought the twins here, Elizabeth had a nightmare. Her mother attempted to wake her, but Elizabeth uncontrollably used her telekinesis, and threw her mother out of her room window. Luckily, Brian was there to save his mother from dying. I had offered her mother Elizabeth's safety and sanctuary here at the institute. She's wonderful with focusing her powers into her psionic blade, but, can't control her telekinetic ability alone." Charles explained.  
  
"Professor, I'm very sorry. I feel like an idiot." Scott sighed.  
  
"You are, mon' ami." Remy snapped. 


	11. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts  
  
Silence fell over the office. Scott stared at his folded hands, resting between his knees, as he thought of what just happened. Everyone had left the office, except for Charles and Logan. Logan stood against the wall, with his arms crossed. Charles turned from the window, and looked at Scott. "Scott, would you like to talk about how you're feeling at the moment?" Charles asked.  
  
"Professor, I feel really bad. After everything that had happened between me and them, I don't know if a simple apology will change their feelings about what I've done." Scott sighed.  
  
Charles leaned forward. "Scott, sometimes teenagers get into arguments, and fights. But, they mend it, and move on. Things are said and done, that we don't mean. What I suggest, is that you sit and talk with them. Explain how you've felt, and how you're feeling now." Charles suggested.  
  
Scott looked at him. He stood up, and walked out of the office. Logan sighed, as he stood against the wall. Charles glanced at him, "Logan?"  
  
Logan looked up at Charles. "Is there something you want to tell me, Logan?" Charles asked, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Logan hesitantly shook his head, "No Chuck. I just never thought-", He stopped.  
  
"That something like that could happen to someone?" Charles finished.  
  
Logan shrugged, and he walked to sit in front of Charles in a seat. "Well, I think Elizabeth and I have something in common, Chuck."  
  
Charles nodded in understanding. He knew what Logan meant. Both Logan and Elizabeth were taken against their own wills; abducted, completely transformed, their lives stolen away from them. "Logan, that's what I saw from the beginning. I think you and Elizabeth are two of the same people. Of all people, I think you will be able to help her come to an understanding of her past. Elizabeth is still trying to cope with what she had gone through." Charles said.  
  
Logan looked at him, and nodded.  
  
Elizabeth stared at a photo, taken of her with her family before she was kidnapped and reformed. She was only a child, with her blonde hair, and blue eyes. She stared out towards the ocean, while sitting on the roof. She bent up her knees, and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face, except for her eyes, into her arms, and stared, as she remembered her past.  
  
Elizabeth was only a young girl, as she slept in her bed. She opened her eyes, as she heard a noise in her room. Her window was open, with the breeze blowing her curtains into her room. She stood up, and walked towards her window to close it. She sensed something behind her, and she quickly turned around. Before she could scream for her parents, the figure behind her shot a tranquilizer dart into her neck. She immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Elizabeth let the tears fall from her eyes, as the memory shot through her mind. She continued to stare out to the ocean side. She wanted to forget everything. But, there was absolutely no denying, that every time she looked into the mirror, she was reminded of the very life that was taken from her. Her innocence was snatched away, as well as her very identity. The moment she returned home from being hidden away from the world, she felt different from the others in her family. Her recovery with Professor Xavier had been a long and difficult time. Her thoughts were interrupted, "Betsy?" She heard.  
  
Elizabeth didn't turn around. Brian settled on his feet next to her, and sat down. He looked at her. Elizabeth didn't budge. She only buried her entire face into her arms. Brian heard a sob escape from her throat. He scooted closer to his sister, and put his arm around her shoulder. He hugged her, as she cried. "Betsy, forget that jerk." Brian said.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not him, Brian. I had buried everything away in my mind. I thought that would be the only way to deal with everything and move on." Elizabeth looked up, and wiped her face of the tears. "I've only come to realize that I've been running from it the whole time," She looked at her brother, and began to sob more, "Brian, it was horrible with the way they treated me. The reformation on my body was the most horrible thing!" She paused, and saw him waiting for her to reveal her secret.  
  
"Betsy, is there something else you want to tell me?" Brian asked.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and began to choke back on her sobbing. "Elizabeth?" Brian asked again.  
  
"Brian, only Professor Xavier and our parents knows this; he found this out when he helped me when I was found," She paused, and took a deep breath, "Brian, this isn't even my body." She saw the look of confusion on his face, as he sat back to fully look at her. She continued, "Brian, the reason why they reformed me in the first place was because I had tried to escape. Unfortunately, my real self had died in the process. They had switched my original mind with another. They were able to revive me, in my new body. Don't ask me how they did it, because I have no idea. But; they did." Elizabeth sobbed.  
  
Brian shook his head in disbelief. He looked at his sister, "Betsy, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Brian, would you have thought of me any different? You're still my twin!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
Brian hugged his sister, "Oh, Lizard, of course you are. It's just that you and I have never kept anything from each other; no matter what our secrets were."  
  
"Brian, everything was taken away from me!" Elizabeth sobbed. She looked at her brother, "That's why Professor Xavier had to help reform my mind back to a normal state. I know you hadn't seen me since I was kidnapped, up until my mind reformation was complete. I was not in the right mind. I had been so badly damaged."  
  
Brian hugged his sister again, "Elizabeth, I wish I could take the pain away from you. I would if I could. But, just remember; you're safe. The Hand is gone, and locked away, and believe it or not, Professor Xavier is offering to help you again. He was able to do it the first time, Betsy. Why not let him do it again?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Alright." She sighed.  
  
"And remember, Lizard. I'm going to be here with you. You and I are going through this whole mutant thing together, alright? We're twins, remember?" Brian smiled.  
  
Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Right."  
  
Brian looked around. "How'd you get up here, anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
Elizabeth sat up, and wiped her face. "I climbed out of my room window."  
  
Brian looked at her. She shrugged. "Want me to fly you down?" Brian asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I just want to stay up here for a little while longer."  
  
Brian nodded. He looked at her hands, and saw a picture of their family before Elizabeth was abducted. He took the picture from her hand. He looked at his sister, holding up the picture, "I think it's time to let go, Betsy."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, "That'll take a while, Brian."  
  
"I'll be inside if you need me, Betts." He smiled.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and watched him fly away, and down towards the mansion. She looked back out the ocean side, and sighed heavily.  
  
Brian walked into the mansion from the front door. He closed the door behind him, and stopped as he saw Scott entering the foyer from the elevator. Scott stopped, and stared at Brian. Scott straightened up, and cleared his throat. "I was looking for you and Elizabeth." Scott said.  
  
"What for?" Brian snapped.  
  
"Brian, I want to talk with you and your sister." Scott answered.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, and began to walk towards the stairway. "I have nothing to say to you." He snapped.  
  
"Brian, if we're all going to live here together, we have to get along." Scott said.  
  
Brian attempted to shield his anger, as he stopped in his tracks. His face turned red with anger at Scott's comment. He turned his head to look at him. "You should have thought about that when we first stepped foot into this bloody mansion!" Brian growled.  
  
"Brian, I'm trying to talk with you and Elizabeth so I can apologize to both of you," Scott stopped, as he walked up the stairs towards Brian, "Look, Brian, I had no idea. I have a bad habit of judging people too quickly. I didn't mean-"  
  
Brian turned to him, interrupting him, "I said you owe my sister an apology! Not me! And I thought that of all people, all of you here would understand about the concept of judging!"  
  
Brian turned around, and continued to walk up the stairs. He didn't care what Scott had done or said to him. He only cared about what Scott had thought of his sister. He knew that his sister was the problem to Scott; not him. After what he had just learned from his sister, he made a vow to himself, never to let anyone hurt his sister again about her past.  
  
As Brian entered his room, he slammed the door behind him. He looked at the family photo he had on his dresser. He began to pace his room, staring at the photo. He stopped in front of the dresser, and grabbed the framed picture. He stared at it, and looked at his sister. He had lied to her, hiding his anger of her secret. He clenched his fist, and tears of anguish welled into his eyes. He thought of the fact that his twin had died. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that the other half of him had been dead for some time. He turned around and threw the picture at the wall across the room. He rushed to pick up a chair, and he slammed it onto the ground. He saw it shatter into pieces on the ground from the impact. He squatted down, and pressed his thumbs against his closed eyes, wanting to push the tears back in. The tears escaped his closed eyes, and ran down his face. He heard a knock at his door. "What?!" He yelled, not moving.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door, and peeked into the room. She saw him squatting near his bed, with the pieces of wood in front of him. She leaned against the doorway, and sighed. "I knew that you were lying to me, Brian." She said.  
  
Brian still didn't move. Elizabeth walked into the room, and knelt down next to him. She attempted to place her hand on his shoulder, but, he pushed it away. Elizabeth sighed, "Brian, I know why you're upset. I know you're hurting."  
  
Brian shot up, and walked towards the window away from her. He placed his hands on the window sill, and bowed his head. Elizabeth stood up, staring at her brother. "I shouldn't have told you." She said.  
  
Brian stood up straight, and kicked the wall in front of him. His foot went halfway through the wall, creating a hole. "It wouldn't have made a damn difference, Betsy. I would have found out anyway; either from mom or even the Professor." Brian snapped.  
  
"Brian, I'm sorry I kept it from you." Elizabeth apologized.  
  
Brian swung around to look at her. Elizabeth's eyes watered, as she noticed that her brother had been crying. Her brother had never cried before. "Betsy, I'm not mad because you kept it from me. I'm hurting because you were dead! Do you have any idea-"; Brian stopped, as he began to sob. He sunk down to the floor.  
  
Elizabeth cried, as she walked towards him. She knelt down in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Brian, I'm here now." She cried.  
  
Elizabeth hugged her brother, trying to comfort him from his pain. He relaxed, and hugged his sister. "We're still here, not separated. We are always going to watch out for each other, right?" Elizabeth said.  
  
Brian nodded. "Brian, we're not letting each other go through our pain alone. You've always been there for me, through everything. Now, I'll be here for you, to help you through the hurt." Elizabeth sighed. 


	12. Coming to an Understanding

Coming to an Understanding  
  
Rogue looked up from reading out of her book. She saw Elizabeth walk out of the kitchen doorway, leading outside to where she was. Elizabeth sat on one of the concrete garden benches in the atrium. Rogue closed her book, and walked towards her. She sat next to Elizabeth, and sighed. Elizabeth looked at her, and smiled faintly. "You alright?" Rogue asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "The truth hurts, I guess." She sighed.  
  
Rogue nodded in understanding. "Look, Scott was a jerk to me too when I first came here. It had to take me saving his life in order to earn his respect." She explained.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her in shock. She then scoffed, "I'm not going to wait for an opportunity to save that wanker's life!"  
  
"Well, Scott's not really a bad guy once you get to know him. We all have our moments, I guess." Rogue sighed.  
  
"Elizabeth, what happened up there?" They heard.  
  
The two girls looked behind them and saw Peter walking towards them. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Brian's room. What happened up there?" Peter asked.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Brian was just upset. That's all."  
  
Peter squatted in front of the two girls, facing them. He looked at Elizabeth, "Are you alright?"  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him, "Are you?" She snapped.  
  
Peter stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head, as he began to laugh. He stood up, and looked at her, "You are a difficult woman, Elizabeth."  
  
She watched Peter as he walked back towards the mansion. "I try!" Elizabeth smirked.  
  
She stared at him, as he walked into the mansion. She then looked back at Rogue, "What?"  
  
Rogue's lips formed to a smile, "You like him, don't you?"  
  
Elizabeth was taken back by the comment. "No I don't!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Yes you do! I saw you, with the way you were looking at him. You're playing hard to get, aren't you?"  
  
"Rogue, he has a girlfriend, doesn't he? I'm not going to go after him when he's got a girlfriend hanging over his every word, and worshipping the very ground he walks on." Elizabeth scoffed.  
  
"Which is exactly why you're acting the way you are towards him." Rogue smiled.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, smiling, "Rogue, don't get too far ahead of yourself."  
  
The girls laughed together. They stood up, and walked towards the kitchen doorway. Scott rushed into the kitchen, and stopped, as he saw the two girls walking in from outside. "Elizabeth, there you are!" Scott said.  
  
Elizabeth and Rogue stopped, and Elizabeth stared at him. "What do you want, Scott?" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Look, can I speak with you; alone?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. Rogue looked at her, "Just talk to each other."  
  
Elizabeth turned her head for a moment, and then looked back at him. "Alright."  
  
Rogue walked out of the kitchen. Scott and Elizabeth both sat at the breakfast bar. Scott took a deep breath. "Look, Elizabeth, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you and your brother." He began.  
  
Logan walked towards the kitchen, and stopped at the doorway, as he saw Elizabeth and Scott sitting together at the breakfast bar. He hid against the wall, next to the kitchen doorway.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and looked at Scott. "I have a judgment problem, which I know that I need to work on. It's always good to keep this team growing, and growing. And I know that we all, as mutants, have one thing in common; which is coming to acceptance of who we are, as well as accepting each other for who we are. I'm very sorry, Elizabeth, and I hope that you feel that as time goes on, that you can trust me as a friend, and a teammate." Scott apologized.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him. After a few moments, she finally spoke, "Well, Scott, I do accept your apology. But, of course, coming to trust you will take some time. When I am ready, I will sit down with you, and hopefully open up. But until then, we're teammates." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Scott nodded, and stood up. "Well, I'll see you, Elizabeth." He said, before he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Elizabeth turned back, facing the breakfast bar. She looked at her folded hands on the counter top. She sat in silence, her mind trailing with thoughts. She wanted to trust her housemates, but she had to give them time. The only one she remotely felt a kinship with, was Rogue. Her eyes moved up, staring at the cabinets in front of her, as she thought about Rogue. She felt a connection with Rogue. As if they understood everything about each other, before they spoke one word. She knew Rogue was aching for someone she could bond with. Elizabeth sensed that Rogue had been hurt by someone she had become close to. But, she couldn't get a grip on whom.  
  
She then thought about Logan. Now, Logan was quite a character, she thought to herself. She smiled to herself, as she thought of her game she played on him. Elizabeth had never really paid attention to the opposite sex. She was busy concentrating on getting her modeling career moving along. After her father had passed away, she gave up on modeling, and became a recluse. Logan was awfully handsome, in a rugged way. But, she knew she could never become attached to him due to how much older he was.  
  
Peter was the next thought on her mind. All Elizabeth could think of, was his charming smile and his piercing blue eyes. But, Peter of course had Tara on his arm, making sure everyone knew that Peter was not available. She wanted to deny it, but, one thought kept coming to mind; she liked him. Heaven forbid, she liked him. He was everything opposite that she was; nice, easy going, easily trusting, and somewhat of a vain person. She let out a short, small laugh, as she thought of how 'difficult' she was with him. He keeps trying so hard, she thought to herself.  
  
Elizabeth's thoughts were broken, as she sensed someone walking into the kitchen. It was Logan, drinking a beer. He sat on the stool next to her, placing the beer on the counter in front of him. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hey kid." He said.  
  
He looked at her, and she looked back at her folded hands. "Look, about what you said in that office earlier;" Logan paused, and cleared his throat, "I know what you're going through. I know exactly what you're going through."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him. "Something like that happened to me a long time ago too." Logan began.  
  
Elizabeth turned to face him. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
Logan shrugged, "I was what they called, Weapon X."  
  
"They?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.  
  
"A group of stupid scientists who thought they knew what they were doing. I was born with original mutant powers like yourself." Logan sighed, and took a drink of his beer. He placed it back onto the counter, and continued, his eyes moving up in thought, as he began remembering what happened, "But then, I was put in this chamber filled with water. They drew marks of my skeleton on my skin, and injected adamantium on my bones. They put these claws into my hands." He looked at her, "My life was taken away from me also. That's when I became the Wolverine."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened with disbelief. "How did you survive something like that?" She asked.  
  
"I was born with enhanced regenerative capabilities, or whatever they want to call it. To the lame brains, it's basically the same as healing faster than a normal human being. Also born with heightened senses." Logan explained.  
  
Elizabeth smirked, "If you have heightened senses, how come you didn't know that was me the other night?"  
  
"I didn't know your scent just yet." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and looked around. She quickly grabbed his beer, and took a sip from it. She placed it back onto the table, and looked at him. Logan looked at the beer in front of him, then back at her. "Okay, now I won't let the Prof know you did that." He snapped.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and then sighed, frowning. Logan looked at her, "Elizabeth, I know how you feel when the past is brought up. I know the pain of trying to forget it. But, it's like, you can't. It gets harder, and harder trying to deal with it, but if you do need anyone to talk to," Logan paused, as she looked at him. He cleared his throat again in nervousness, and continued, "You can talk to me about it. I'll understand completely." He finished.  
  
A smile formed on Elizabeth's lips, "Thanks, Logan."  
  
Logan smiled. "Anytime, kid."  
  
Elizabeth frowned, scrunching her nose, "Logan, that's another thing. I'm not a kid, so I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me one. I have a name! Use it!" She retorted, as she stood up.  
  
Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen. Logan shrugged, as a coy smile formed on his face. He drank another last gulp of his beer, and he threw the empty can into the recycling bin. 


	13. Goodbye

Goodbye  
  
Kitty walked into the study, and stopped as she saw Brian talking on the phone. "But mum, I can't believe you never said anything to me. What held you back?" Brian said, onto the phone.  
  
Kitty gasped as she saw Brian look at her. "I-I'm sorry, Brian. I didn't mean to intrude; I didn't know you'd be in here or anything." Kitty shyly said.  
  
Brian placed his hand over the mouth of the receiver. "That's alright, Kitty. I'll be out and off the telephone in a moment." He smiled, through his thick British accent.  
  
Kitty nodded, and turned around. She walked out of the room, wondering what secret had been kept from Brian. Brian turned back to the phone to speak with his mother. Kitty walked into the foyer with a look of confusion on her face. She shrugged, and walked towards the recreational room.  
  
"Brian, I'm sorry, darling. But, your father and I had figured that Betsy would have told you when she felt the time was right. Brian, you don't know how hard that must have been on her to bring herself to tell you. Your sister loves you so much, darling; she didn't want you to think anything else of her." Yvonne explained, over the phone with Brian.  
  
"But, mum! Why would she feel that I would have thought anything less of her? Regardless, she's still my sister. I know that dad would have made sure that I wouldn't have thought less of her at all. Mum, it just hurts that Betsy had kept that from me for so long. Mum, I do love my sister none the less." Brian sighed, and continued, "Mum, I just can't believe that the Betsy I was born with had died. It's just hard to accept, mum."  
  
"I know dear. It was hard on your father and me to accept it as parents. But, regardless, she was still our child." Yvonne said.  
  
"Mum, I want to come home." Brian hesitantly said.  
  
Yvonne was silent for a moment. "Brian, are you sure you want to come home?"  
  
"Just for a while, mum; I want to be able to get myself together. Can you wire some money for me to book a flight home?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well, I can do that. Have you talked to Professor Xavier about this?" Yvonne asked, with a twinge of shock in her voice.  
  
"Mum, I'll talk to him. I'll have to tell Betsy, too. But, I can't let her come back home. She needs help." Brian sighed.  
  
Yvonne sighed as well, "Brian, you know she won't let you leave at all. You two have never been separated save for her abduction. Will you go back to the Institute?" Yvonne asked.  
  
Brian shrugged, "Probably mum. I really need some time at home, and to myself. Just so I can get myself together." Brian sighed.  
  
"Alright, dear; just tell me when you want to flight booked and I'll just go ahead and book the flight for you, darling." Yvonne smiled.  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
Elizabeth stretched forward to her toes. She laid back, and rolled back onto her feet. She did a couple of back flips. She stopped, as she saw Brian staring at her through the mirror. She turned around, and looked at him standing against the doorway. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Brian sighed, "I'm going home, Betsy."  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped in shock, "No! No you can't leave me here!"  
  
Brian stood up straight, and walked towards her, "Betsy, I have to. I just need to get away for a bit, just to get myself together. I already spoke with Professor Xavier about it."  
  
"Well, I'm going with you." Elizabeth said, beginning to walk towards the doorway.  
  
Brian grabbed onto her arm, "No, Betsy. You're staying here."  
  
"No!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Brian sighed. He knew that his sister wouldn't let him go. He felt as if he didn't belong there at the moment, anyway. The only reason he came, was to stay with his sister. They had never been separated. They went everywhere together. They had the closeness, which only twins could have. But, Brian couldn't think straight. Ever since he learned of Elizabeth's secret, he just had to get away. He couldn't be around her, pretending nothing had ever happened, and that everything was okay. "Betsy, I-", He stopped, and looked at her.  
  
Elizabeth looked away from him, and shook her head. "Just go." She snapped.  
  
Elizabeth walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Brian sighed, and walked out of the room.  
  
Brian walked out to Peter's Escalade. Peter had offered him a ride to the airport. Brian looked up, and saw Elizabeth sitting against the balcony railing of his room, with her arms and legs dangling through the posts of the railing, over the edge. They stared at each other. She finally looked away from him. Brian sighed, and got into the truck. Peter started the truck, and drove away. Elizabeth stared at the car, until it drove out of the gates, and away from her sight. Logan stepped out onto the balcony, and knelt next to her. She leaned her forehead against the railing of the balcony. "I think I got something that'll help you feel better, Betsy." Logan said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes looked forward. "What?" She coldly said.  
  
"Your first mission." Logan said.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him. He raised his eyebrow at her, and smirked. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"There's an old enemy of mine runnin' loose. The Prof is sending me out with Beast and Rogue to track him down; but he suggested I take you along, for your psychic stun abilities. You up for it?" Logan offered.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Why the bloody hell not?" She snapped.  
  
"Suit up, and meet me in the hanger area." He said, as he stood up.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, as he walked back into the room and out the door into the mansion. She sighed, and looked back out to the front courtyard.  
  
Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her closet door. She examined the X Uniform on her body. It was a tight fitting outfit, completely black. She noticed how it formed her figure rather nicely. She let out a satisfied grunt. The belt buckled with the X, and had a pocket for her sword handle. She tied her long black hair back into a ponytail behind her neck. She grabbed her sword handle, and stuffed it in the pocket on her belt. She rushed out of her room.  
  
Logan sat in the Velocity Helicopter, in a pilot seat. "Are we ready to warm up the helicopter, Logan?" He heard from behind him.  
  
Logan turned, and saw Beast walking towards the other pilot seat. He noticed Rogue walking onto the helicopter, and taking a seat. "Not yet, Hank; we gotta wait for Betts." Logan said.  
  
"I'm here!" Elizabeth said, as she rushed onto the helicopter.  
  
"Alright, buckle up; keep your arms and legs close to your body while the helicopter is in motion." Beast grinned, as he began starting the Helicopter's engines.  
  
Logan turned and handed Rogue an earpiece. Rogue placed it into her ear, and adjusted the mouth piece towards her mouth. He then handed Elizabeth an ear piece. "Here's your com link, kid." He said.  
  
Elizabeth crossed her arms, staring at him. "Oh, sorry. Here's your com link, Betsy." He corrected himself.  
  
Elizabeth eased, and took the ear piece. She stuffed it into her hear, and moved the mouth piece down towards her mouth. "Thank you." She smiled.  
  
Rogue let out a small laugh. The latch lifted up to close, and the ceiling above them split open. The Helicopter's blades began to circulate, lifting them up into the air. "So; Logan, who's this old enemy of yours?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sabertooth." Logan sighed.  
  
Rogue looked at her. "Sabertooth's some big crazy fur ball that Logan has been tiffin' with for quite some time. He's part of Magneto's lackey's called the Acolytes." Rogue explained.  
  
"Who's Magneto?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.  
  
"The one you know as Eric Lensherr is Magneto." Beast answered.  
  
"Mr. Lensherr?" Elizabeth asked with shock.  
  
"He was one of the Prof's oldest friends. Yet he's one of the Prof's oldest enemies." Logan sighed. 


	14. First Mission

First Mission  
  
Brian looked out of the window from his seat. He sighed, and then leaned back in his chair. He thought about his sister. He was so overprotective of her; was she going to be okay without him? What if by any chance, she were to get seriously hurt? He shook his head clear of his thoughts. 'She'll be fine', he thought to himself.  
  
"What is Sabertooth doin' loose anyway?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Neither does the Prof. Sabertooth's never been known to just stray away from his 'master'. But, we're going to get a hold of him before he hurts anyone." Logan explained.  
  
"Coordinates received, Professor." Beast said through his com link.  
  
Beast typed it into the coordinate radar in front of him. "Odd." Beast commented.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"These coordinates lead toward the abandoned laboratories at the dock." Beast sighed.  
  
"What would the fur ball be doin' at the labs?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan, these labs are where the government used to have scientists study human genealogy. Apparently, about ten years ago, there was a discovery of human evolution. Of course, before anyone could find out, the government had shut it down." Beast explained.  
  
"Human genealogy?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yes. Mankind has always been curious about where we're going, where we've come from; sometimes curiosity leads to strange discoveries." Beast sighed.  
  
"So, if they had discovered signs of human evolution, then someone must know about mutants, right?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D, and the C.I.A." Logan snapped.  
  
"S.H.I.E.L.D? How do you know of them, Logan?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Logan looked at her, "How do you?"  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat, and sat back in her seat. "My father was a scientist for them in Britain. He worked in the British Division. He studied human genealogy and evolution of Human DNA." She answered.  
  
Logan sighed. He and Beast looked at each other. "We're going to have to talk later, Betts." Logan said.  
  
The Velocity Helicopter had landed on the docks. The blades eased. "Let's roll!" Logan snapped.  
  
They all rushed off of the Helicopter. "Spread out. We gotta find that fur ball. Keep in contact with your com links. Keep your eyes open; he may have brought his lackey buddies." Logan said.  
  
The four spread apart. "I'll check out one of the buildings. I do well with shadows." Elizabeth said through her com link.  
  
"Understood." Beast answered.  
  
Elizabeth walked towards the abandoned building in front of her. She looked into the open doorway. She moved her eyes around the inside, looking around cautiously. She then walked inside.  
  
"Logan, I've just checked out the far building; nothing." Rogue said through her com link.  
  
Rogue walked out of the building she had inspected. "Same here, Logan." Rogue heard Beast, through the com link.  
  
Rogue saw Beast exit a building near the dock. She walked towards him, and stood with him. They both looked around. "These are the coordinates that the Professor had transferred." Beast said.  
  
"I know. There's only so many buildings that big oaf can hide in." Rogue said.  
  
Beast pressed his finger onto the earpiece of his com link. "Logan, you found anything yet?" Beast asked.  
  
"Nothing, Beast. Where are you guys?" Logan answered, as he stepped out of a building.  
  
"We're over by the building alongside the dock." Beast instructed.  
  
"I'm on my way." Logan said.  
  
Elizabeth walked into a room, and saw remnants of what looked like a laboratory. She looked around the room. She bent down, and picked up a broken beaker on the ground. "Betsy, you find anything yet?" She heard Rogue ask her through the com link.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the beaker for a moment, and then looked around the room. She didn't answer Rogue's question. "Daddy." Elizabeth breathed.  
  
Elizabeth saw a vision in front of her face, of her father in his laboratory. She saw herself as a young girl, sitting on one of the counter tops near the cupboards. She closed her eyes tight, to keep herself from crying, as the memory played in front of her face. The items in the room began to shake. In her head, as it were a clear sound ringing through her ears, she could hear herself screaming for her father, after the explosion. Items in the room began to levitate, as she became more and more upset. Her concentration was broken, as she heard a noise from behind her. She dropped the beaker onto the ground, hearing it shatter on the floor. The items that had levitated due to her telekinesis had dropped suddenly as her concentration broke. She swung around, looking for where she heard the noise. "Betsy? Are you there?" She heard through her com link.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes searched frantically in front of her. "Betsy!" She heard an impatient Rogue call to her.  
  
Elizabeth finally answered her, "Where are you?" She whispered.  
  
"We're all in front of the dock. Are you still in the building?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah; give me a minute, Rogue. I'll be right out." Elizabeth said.  
  
Elizabeth reached behind her, and took out her sword handle. She formed the blade on the handle, charging it. She cautiously walked towards the doorway of the room, leading into the rest of the building. She stopped, and projected an image of herself, walking through the doorway. As the image exited the door, she saw a dark figure pounce towards it. She saw the figure quickly go through the image, and onto the other side of the doorway, out of her sight. She heard a growl from outside the doorway. "Logan?" She asked.  
  
The image disappeared. She didn't hear a response. She gripped onto her sword handle, staring at the door. She gasped as she saw a large figure stand at the doorway, staring at her. She swung her sword and moved it above her head, pointing at the figure, as she placed her guard up. "Sabertooth?" She asked.  
  
"Betsy, what's going on?!" Logan asked using his com link.  
  
Logan looked at Beast. "I think she's found him." Logan said.  
  
"Let's go!" Beast commanded.  
  
The three ran towards the building that Elizabeth had inspected.  
  
Elizabeth stared at Sabertooth, who still stood at the doorway, staring at her. He growled, and leapt at her. She dodged him, and swung her sword, cutting his stomach. She quickly kicked his back. He fell forward as she kicked him. He swung around, squatting, and he pounced towards her. She closed her eyes, and used her telepathy to stun him. Sabertooth stopped in front of her, throwing his hands to his head. He fell to the ground at her feet, grabbing onto his head. She opened her eyes, and kicked him away from her, in the face. He fell back. He shook his head, and stood up. She jumped at him, and kicked him in the chest. She attempted to stab him with her sword, but he grabbed onto her wrist. She dropped her sword, and the blade dissolved, as the handle hit the ground. He stared at her, grinning. "Who are you supposed to be?" He growled.  
  
Elizabeth struggled to get her wrist out of his grip. She lit her free fist, and attempted to stab him with her psychic blade, but he grabbed that wrist as well. "The name's Psylocke, you bloody lunatic!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Sabertooth laughed, and he picked her up by her wrists. He threw her towards the wall. Suddenly, Elizabeth was caught by Beast. "My lady!" He grinned, as she looked at him.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks for the rescue, Beast."  
  
Logan unsheathed both sets of his claws, and he jumped at Sabertooth. Logan shoved his claws into Sabertooth's shoulders. Sabertooth roared at the pain. He then looked at Logan, and laughed. He grabbed onto Logan's wrists, and pulled the claws out. The wounds healed, and he tossed Logan out the doorway. Rogue looked into the room. Sabertooth stared at her. She took off her gloves. "You want me? Come and get me!" She yelled.  
  
Sabertooth ran for her, but stopped, as Elizabeth stunned him again. She walked towards him, as he stood on his feet in front of Rogue, with his hands on the sides of his head. She strained to keep a hold on him, and lighting both of her fists at the same time. She let him go, and immediately jumped onto the back of his shoulders. She shoved both of her fists at his head. "I can't hold him much longer! My blades aren't charged enough! They're only stunning him!" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
Elizabeth locked her legs around his neck, with her charged blades still inside his head. "I got him!" Rogue yelled.  
  
Rogue grabbed onto Sabertooth's bent arms. Both girls were on him, trying to bring him down. Sabertooth began swinging around, as his consciousness was being drained by both Rogue and Elizabeth, at the same time. They held onto him, every swing he made, attempting to throw them away from him. He finally fell to the ground, unconscious. Rogue let go, as he fell. He looked at herself, as her hands and feet grew with claws, and covered in hair. "Aw, crap, not again!" She snapped.  
  
Fangs grew in her mouth, and her hair grew to her mid back. Logan looked at Sabertooth lying on the ground, on his face. Elizabeth was lying on top of him, with her legs still wrapped around his neck. Her body was limp. Logan grabbed her, and shook on her shoulder. "Betsy?" He asked.  
  
He turned her to face him, and saw that she was knocked out. "Logan, is she okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
Logan carefully picked her up, and held her in his arms. Beast felt for a pulse. He then pulled up each eyelid examining her. He looked at the two waiting for his response. "She's exhausted. She apparently used all she could today." Beast answered them.  
  
"Well, let's grab him and ditch him somewhere where he can't come back here again." Logan said.  
  
Beast grabbed onto Sabertooth, and tossed him over his shoulder. He walked towards the Velocity Helicopter outside, with Rogue following. Logan stared at Elizabeth in his arms. "You did good, Betsy." He said.  
  
He walked out of the building, with her still in his arms. 


	15. Peter's Proposition

Peter's Proposition  
  
Elizabeth shot up from her deep sleep. "Easy, Betsy." She heard.  
  
She felt a hand on her arm. She calmed herself, and saw Logan sitting at her bedside. She looked around, and saw herself in her room. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
She winced at the pain in her head. "You used all you could, apparently. You've been passed out for about four hours now." He explained.  
  
Elizabeth placed her hand to the side of her head. "I have a splitting headache." She groaned.  
  
"I can get you some Aspirin if you'd like." Logan offered.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "It'll go away." She sighed.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her clock on her dresser in front of her bed. She noticed it was one thirty in the morning. Logan sighed, "Betsy, you did some good work today."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him. "Did all of that work? With Rogue and everything?" She asked.  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah, Rogue transformed into She-Wolf for a while, but she'll live. We dumped him off in the mountains." Logan said.  
  
Elizabeth threw her legs to the side of her bed. She stood up, and looked at him, as he shot up to help her. "Logan, I'm fine." She sighed.  
  
Logan nodded, "Alright."  
  
"Thank you, Logan." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Logan smiled at her, and walked out of the room. Elizabeth looked around, and sighed. She walked towards her phone, and reached to pick it up, but she stopped. She turned around, and walked out of her room.  
  
Logan sat in the study, and drank out of his coffee. He leaned his head back, to relax. He still had his black combat suit on. He quickly sat up, as he heard a noise in the foyer. He sniffed, and knew it was Elizabeth. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, and stopped, as she saw Peter on the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, as she attempted to turn away.  
  
"No, Elizabeth, please, you can come in. I'll be off the phone in a few seconds." Peter said.  
  
Elizabeth hesitantly turned around. She walked towards the cabinet, and opened it. She grabbed a glass. She walked towards the sink, and filled it up with water. She stayed where she was, pretending not to pay attention to Peter's conversation.  
  
Peter talked on the phone, with Elizabeth in the kitchen. "Look, Tara, really; it's not a good time to continue a relationship right now. I've just been having things going on here at the institute, and I don't want you to suffer for the time we haven't been spending together. You need better than that!" Peter said.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Peter glanced at her, and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the phone. "Tara, really; we could stay friends for now. If something comes back up, then it was meant to be. But, I'm sorry I had to do it this way. If nothing comes out of it, then obviously, we weren't meant to be together. Now, I have to go, it's getting really late. I could get in trouble if I'm found to be on the phone by any of the staff here. I'll see you Monday." Peter said.  
  
Peter waited a moment, and hung up the phone. He looked at Elizabeth and sighed, "Well, she hung up on me."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, and sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. She threw two aspirins in her mouth. She drank them down, drinking the full glass of water. She cleared her throat, "That's why I don't get involved with relationships. They're too much of a hassle."  
  
Peter scoffed, and sat next to her. "I don't see why not. You've probably got a guy back in England waiting for you." He smirked.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him, and shook her head, "Uh, no. I don't think that would have been possible in the first place, Peter."  
  
Peter sighed, and looked at his folded hands on the counter in front of him, "Elizabeth, do you have any idea why I broke up with Tara?"  
  
Elizabeth stood up, and walked her glass to the sink. She shook her head. Peter looked at her, "Because of you, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth turned to him, with a shocked look on her face. She then sobered, as she saw him looking at her. "Elizabeth, I-", Peter stopped.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Peter, it can't happen."  
  
Peter sat up, "What can't happen? You don't think that we could possibly ever be a couple?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, with a hesitant look on her face. "Peter, relationships and I; we just don't mix. You and I are complete opposites, personality wise. I just have a feeling we would fight all the time!"  
  
"Elizabeth! We wouldn't argue! Besides, what's the problem of having two of the best looking people together as a couple? You and I are perfect for each other, and you know it." Peter persisted.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, and stared at him, "Peter, you and I barely know each other. You have no idea of whether or not we'd be 'perfect' for each other."  
  
Peter shrugged, "Okay, maybe that was a bad way of giving you a proposition. But, Elizabeth, why don't we go out and get to know each other?"  
  
Elizabeth felt her forehead, and winced as another headache hit. She eased, and looked at him, "Peter now's not the right time. My brother just left, I just faced off with Sabertooth, and it hasn't been an easy day."  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth." Peter said.  
  
Peter turned around, and walked out of the kitchen. Elizabeth grabbed the phone, and dialed her family in Britain.  
  
Brian picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Elizabeth choked when she attempted to say something. She then cleared her throat, "Brian? It's Betsy."  
  
"Hi, Betsy. How are you?" Brian sadly asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I went on my first mission with Logan, Rogue, and Mr. McCoy." Elizabeth said, trying to smile.  
  
"Great! How'd that go?" Brian asked his sister, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Okay, I guess."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. "So, how are mum and Jamie?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Good. Good." Brian sighed.  
  
Elizabeth wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "Uh, Brian, are you coming back?" She asked.  
  
Brian didn't answer her for a moment. "Brian?" Elizabeth asked again.  
  
"Yes, Betsy. I'm coming back. I don't know when yet." Brian sighed.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I called just to check up on you, I'll call you later." Elizabeth quickly said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Brian stared at the handset in confusion, as his sister hung up on him abruptly. He placed the handset on the receiver, and stared at the phone. He took in a deep breath, trying to understand everything in his head. He turned around, and walked out of the library.  
  
Elizabeth rushed out of the kitchen to the stairs. She ran up the flight of stairs. She turned into the hallway, and nearly knocked Rogue over, as she flew past her. Rogue stopped in her tracks, and stared at Elizabeth, as Elizabeth quickly rushed into her room, closing the door behind her. She walked towards Elizabeth's door. She lightly knocked on the door, "Betsy?" She called.  
  
Rogue didn't hear an answer. She slowly opened the door, and peeked into the room. She saw Elizabeth lying on her side, with her back to the door, on her bed. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Betsy, what happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
Elizabeth didn't move. Rogue knew she wasn't asleep; she heard light sobbing from her. Rogue walked towards the bed, and sat on the side of the bed. "Betsy, why don't we talk about it?" Rogue offered.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. She didn't know if she could possibly tell Rogue why Brian had left. She knew Rogue wanted to bond with her; she could sense it. She didn't need to probe Rogue's mind to find that out. Elizabeth felt the need to bond with someone also. But, she was very picky with whom she trusted. She turned around, and looked at Rogue. "I just got off the phone with my brother." She said, wiping her face of the tears.  
  
Rogue tilted her head to look at Elizabeth straightly. "What'd he say?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "I don't know if he's coming back. His voice sounded so uncertain. My brother only came here for me. He knew I wouldn't come here if he didn't come. Now, he's packed up and left."  
  
Rogue sighed, and looked at Elizabeth. "Betsy, the way Scott made him feel, I can understand why he'd want to get away; at least for a while." Rogue said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded hesitantly. "Plus, I don't think your brother's just gonna ditch you. I'm pretty sure that if he said he's going to be back, he'll come back." Rogue smiled.  
  
Elizabeth faintly smiled at her friend. "Okay."  
  
Rogue looked at her, "Come on now, and get yourself some sleep. I'll see ya tomorrow." She smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Rogue. "Thanks Rogue."  
  
"Anytime Betsy." Rogue grinned.  
  
Rogue stood up, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. She soon closed her eyes, falling asleep. The most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.  
  
To be continued in the sequel...Unfinished Business!!  
  
(A.N- Sorry, I had to reload the chapters, replacing how I misspelled Rogue's name; I spelt it as Rouge, a simple mistake I had made while writing, that a certain reviewer decided to go nuts over; so, to make her happy, and to make sure that the rest of the readers don't get upset with me, I made sure that the name was spelt correctly. Thank you!) 


End file.
